Gold and Dark
by Laurenke1
Summary: Many stories are told about Glorfindel, save one. The one about  alove between the two most unlikely of beings. When a tournament is started, what will be the ultimate price? Slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: So new story about Erestor and Glorfindel. This will be longer then the last one because that one was pretty short.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor. **

_Many stories __were told about lord Glorfindel of Rivendell, the Balrog slayer. Yet one story has not been told. That is a story about a love between the two most unlike of beings. A story worth telling to be sure. A tale that is still unfolding now. A tale between shadow and light and between dark and gold. _

Glorfindel urged his horse faster as he sped past the gates of Rivendell. He grinned, looking back at the other elves in the patrol with him. The long blond hair was tangled but kept out his face by a braid as he called. "I arrived first. Shall we discuss the outcome of the game tonight, in the hall of Fire by a nice hot fire and a glass of wine?"

His warrior cheered and Glorfindel found him smiling once again. He turned back to the stairway to see the lord and lady of the house just descending. He slid of his horse gracefully, recognizing the two dark haired Elflings flying towards him. Laughing he sunk down upon his knee and caught them in his arms. "I have you now."

He cried out, swinging them both in a circle. The identical Elflings cried out in glee and finally Glorfindel sat them down, going down upon one knee before them. "You have both grown in the time I have been gone, Elladan and Elrohir. You are almost big enough to start your training."

The Elflings before him glowed and finally Glorfindel straightened himself. Another person had joined the household and Glorfindel found his eyes drawn to the steward and head advisor of Elrond, Erestor.

The dark haired elf was smaller then he was but practically run Rivendell on his own. It was said that when Erestor was gone, the whole house would fall apart.

But it was also said that is was hard to get to know Erestor. The advisor was cold and seemed uncaring yet Glorfindel was sure that underneath the icy posterior a strong and loving heart resided. It could be seen in the way Erestor spoke to the children of their lord. With such love and patience that could not belied by his appearance.

But Erestor was also the elf Glorfindel had come to love. He met his friend's eyes and finally the steward nodded at him, giving him a small smile. Glorfindel then turned his gaze away. He had learned to hide that love.

Erestor and he had been friends for many years but somehow it had snuck in that Glorfindel had started thinking about Erestor as more then just a simple friend. Yet if Erestor would ever accept that, he did not know.

He knew Erestor valued his friendship but more then that he was not sure. Erestor had never spoken to him about it or given any indication that he thought about Glorfindel as more then a friend.

Yet he forced a smile to his lips, telling the twins to go back inside as he allowed stable hands to lead his horse away. He looked up when a droplet fell from the sky on his hair. It was only the first to fall and suddenly everybody hurried back inside.

Glorfindel waited until the very last of Elrond's family had made it safely inside before he hurried inside as well. By this time he was soaking wet already. He waited on the doorstep, knowing how Erestor hated it when the floor was suddenly soaking wet.

The next moment two hands pulled him inside roughly and he was surprised by the advisor's cold voice. "Come in, you foolish elf. You will catch your death out there in this storm."

Gentle hands pulled him into the family sitting room. Glorfindel's teeth were shattering now and there was a gentle tug on his clothing. "Let us get you into something dry." Erestor said softly, trying to disarrange Glorfindel from his clothing.

Finally the cloak came off. Glorfindel stood shivering in the uncomfortable wet clothing. "Erestor, you really do not need to do this. I mean, I appreciate it but I can do well on my own."

He sneezed suddenly, bringing one hand to his nose and rubbing gently. Erestor chuckled softly and Glorfindel felt his eyes grow wide. The advisor seemed different somehow. His dark eyes glowed and Glorfindel had to turn away to hid his blush.

"Yes, I know you can do well on your own, Glorfindel. But you have just returned from a tiring patrol and you really should get out of these clothes. You will catch a cold and the tournament will start soon…"

"What tournament, Erestor?" Glorfindel eyes the other, smaller elf suspiciously. He was general of Rivendell and he knew nothing of any tournament.

Erestor smiled another rare smile and said. "The spring tournament. Elrond has decided that all capable elves that are willing to fight must enter. There will be archery contest, duel contest, sword fighting contest. There will be price money, and gear to win."

Erestor seemed strangely exited and the elf lowered his eyes before meeting Glorfindel's gaze again. "There is even a special price if you will enter, Glorfindel."

"What kind of price is that then?"

"Well, if somebody else wins besides you, then when it is a male that you shall train them for one afternoon. And if one of the females wins, well I believe you were to take them to the spring dance."

"And this has been approved without my knowledge?" Glorfindel murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. He was vaguely aware that he was still wet but this demanded his attention more so.

"Well if you are so sure of your victory, then why not enter and find out?" The advisor stepped back with a cheeky smile that was not quite his own.

"I will enter, you know I will but now I wonder, what shall be my price if I win? The Valar know I have no need for the gold or gear." Glorfindel decided to return the grin, looking at Erestor intently.

"What would you want then as your price?"

Taking a deep breath, Glorfindel recognized the moment and said. "Then if you are willing, if I win the tournament, we shall spend a full evening together. Mind you, actually spending time together, doing something together that we will both enjoy."

Erestor seemed to hesitate and turned his head away before meeting Glorfindel's eyes once more. "Very well. It is set. May the best fighter win."

Feeling the small hand enclose around his own, Glorfindel nodded, dumbfounded that Erestor had actually agreed. The steward then left him to his own thought. Glorfindel stared out into the rain for a moment until he picked up his sword, grinning all the while, yes this would be a challenge he loved.

**So please tell me what you think of the first chapter. Review please**


	2. The tournament

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So let's get on with the tournament. Let's begin. **

Glorfindel stretched lazily, flexing strong muscles underneath the short sleeved tunic he was wearing. He could feel the excitement building around him. The tournament had begun. He flashed a smile towards some of the maidens who were watching him as he stretched and prepared himself for the next battle.

The first few rounds were excellent, but Elrond had forbidden him to enter in the archery contest, saying this was a contest for the younger generation. So instead he had cheered on Elladan and Elrohir, as the Elflings entered for the first time.

They had both done well, finally facing off against each other and then they had both forfeited, not wanting to best the other.

Glorfindel walked forward, picking up his sword as he went. He had yet to see Erestor but he knew the councillor was probably busy. He waited patiently on the side for his next opponent. He had never heard of this particular elf before, but the elf wore a mask, which was highly unusual. The word around was that Elrond himself had given his consent.

Inspecting his sword, Glorfindel made sure that there were no dent marks in it. It would unbalance the sword and it was fairly new. He swung it around a few times before the bells called him to take his place in the next mock battle.

He pushed through the crowd and entered the ring. He allowed his sword to rest against his thigh as he surveyed the crowd. Finally his opponent came forward. The elf Glorfindel would fight was hooded and wore a mask. The elf was not as tall as Glorfindel was, but the body conveyed his strength.

Glorfindel saluted, watching as the other elf took out his weapons. Twin blades glittered in the sunlight as they were spun around in expert hands. Glorfindel allowed himself a small smile, this would be a challenge.

He extended his sword in the traditional sweep, inviting his opponent to attack first. The commands were given that they were allowed to begin and they did, dancing around each other.

Glorfindel tried to place the elf but he could not. He had seen the elf before but the sweeping jabs were alien movements to him and the next moment his opponent attacked, spinning both blades closer to Glorfindel. The other elf danced out of reach and brought his sword up in a high block.

They continued to dance around each other, blocking and attacking in slow and graceful movements. Glorfindel could tell the other elf was getting tired, the shoulders heaving just slightly. The silence around them tensed and Glorfindel knew what would happen next yet he could not stop it.

The masked elf jumped at him, one blade pointed high and the other low. Glorfindel swept his sword up and jumped to the side to block the well aimed attack. They pushed against each other to try and find a way to unbalance their opponent.

Glorfindel had the advantage of strength and stamina, but he knew that if his opponent used a well-aimed kick he would lose his balance. The next moment Glorfindel was on one knee, hands brushing over his shin where his opponent had kicked him.

He picked up his sword again and faced his opponent, circling closer. Their weapons flashed in the light in a series of movements that none could follow. Glorfindel drew back just in time when his fingers were nearly severed from a sharp blow of the knives.

He blocked high and then with the next sweep he knocked one of the blades away. Yet his opponent did not seem to mind for the next moment Glorfindel was attacked with just one blade that switched from hand to hand. Glorfindel spun around, trying to keep the other elf in his line of vision but it did not seem to be when he felt a hand pull his hair back and the blade at his throat.

The crowd gasped and Glorfindel could see the judges coming closer. He held out his hand as a voice behind him whispered. "Do you surrender, Lord Glorfindel?" The blade pressed against the skin of his neck and Glorfindel shivered at the contact.

He turned his head to look at his opponent and said. "No. You will have to beat me fairly."

"Very well then." The voice behind him said and the next moment a strong kick in his back made him fly forward. He turned immediately, spinning into the momentum and using the speed to knock both himself and his opponent on the floor. They wrestled for a little while and finally Glorfindel gained the upper hand, startling his opponent.

He could hear the shouting of the judges and the crowd and finally he managed to hold the masked elf to the ground. One arm of the masked elf was behind his back and as the smaller elf struggled, Glorfindel put more pressure on the shoulder, hissing. "Stop struggling. I might harm you."

"You cannot harm me." The elf on the ground replied. Glorfindel growled softly, pressing the elf down even more. The next moment both of them heard the snapping of bones and Glorfindel could feel the elf underneath him tensing. "Oh no." He whispered, knowing the pain of a broken arm.

The elf struggled no longer and Glorfindel could hear himself being pronounced the winner. He quickly slid off the unmoving elf, hearing raggered breaths coming from underneath the mask. "Lay still. I am sorry, I did not mean for this…" He whispered, crouching next to the elf as he struggled to sit up.

Glorfindel became worried because of the lack of response he got and he helped the elf who was cradling his broken arm close to his own body. "I need to remove your mask…."

"No, please do not." The elf begged, surprising Glorfindel.

"You need to breathe freely, my friend." Glorfindel whispered, finally seeing the elf nodding and he hooked his fingers under the metallic mask. He only now noticed that the elf had dark eyes that looked at him with a mixture of pain and absolute trust. He wondered at this for what reason would this elf trust him. He put the matter out of his mind and carefully removed the mask.

He had thought he would see burns or scars in the face but the face was smooth and youthful like all the Eldar were. His eyes narrowed when he noticed it was a face he knew well, it belonged to somebody he loved. "Erestor?" He breathed, one hand tracing a tear stained cheek.

The councillor gave him a small smile and nodded, biting his lip. The hands of the general came to cradle the elf closer as Erestor struggled to fight the pain. "You have won…" The councillor forced past his trembling lips, dark eyes moving up to meet Glorfindel's sky blue ones.

"This is not a victory, Erestor, nor would I want one like this." The other elf said, one hand behind his friend's back as he helped the smaller elf stand. "But still you have won…"

"Yes, but only because I used my strength. I could not have won on skill alone, Mellon nin." Finally Glorfindel smiled as he saw the ghost of that smile echoed on the pale face and the lips he longed to kiss.

One of the judges came forward and said. "Lord Erestor, you should move to the healing wing so that they can take a look at your arm. Lord Glorfindel, you will need to get ready for the next battle."

"I will not continue this tournament. I am forfeiting. I will accompany Lord Erestor to the healing wing but someone else may take my place." Glorfindel surprised both elves as Erestor's hand came to cover his, even as the smaller elf shook his head.

"No, Glorfindel. You won fairly…" Erestor stood swaying and the hand that had covered Glorfindel's tightened. Glorfindel walked closer and said softly, watching Erestor's reaction. "Yes, I won but I only entered because of you, dear councillor. Because of the prize you promised me." Erestor looked at him with slightly unfocused eyes and Glorfindel gently placed his arm around the councillor's waist.

"Besides, I would like to ask you where you got those fighting skills. That was really impressive with the blades; I did not think you had it in you." He could see Erestor smile and it seemed like the smaller elf forgot he had a broken arm but soon the pained expression returned and Glorfindel gently nudged the elf as he began walking towards the healing wing.

It did not take long for the news to travel through the crowd that Glorfindel had forfeited the match, giving his place to another who wanted it. Yet this did not matter as Glorfindel sat in a chair as the healers gave Erestor something to numb the pain and set the bone, binding his arm tightly.

Finally the two friends were left alone. "You really do not have to remain here, Glorfindel. You should go back and watch the remaining matches." Erestor's voice was soft and sleepy due to the drink.

"I do not want to go back. I want to remain here with you. I caused the injury and I want to make sure that you are comfortable…" Glorfindel's voice sounded regretful and the fair face spoke of sorrow.

"You are a good friend, Glorfindel. I hope you will forgive me but I cannot seem to stay awake any longer. You will get your prize when I am recovered…" The words were lost when Erestor finally fell asleep, losing the battle with the pain draught as Glorfindel fondly kept watch and thinking of what they could do together.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas what they can do and how Glorfindel can show Erestor how he feels. **


	3. The price

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter, I am very glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter so much. Let's begin. **

Glorfindel inspected the room again, pleased with the result. The room was lid by the roaring fire in the fireplace as the spring nights could still be chilly. The chessboard was set up; black against white and two empty glasses were set on the table, reading to receive the guest of honour.

He then fidgeted with his clothes, straightening the silky blue fabric underneath his hands. Now all that he needed to do was ask Erestor to come. He opened the door to peer outside before he walked out and towards the hall of fire.

The other elves greeted him cheerfully and some intoxicated maidens asked if he wished to join them. He laughed it off and bowed to them briefly before he walked on towards the middle of the hall.

Elrond was sitting on a couch with lady Celebrian close by his side, Erestor sitting opposed them. The councillor's right arms was still in a sling which moved gently as the smaller elf spoke with his friend and master of Imlandris, left hand out in sweeping gestures.

The dark grey eyes twinkled as Glorfindel's confident stride failed. He walked forward on silent feet and finally Elrond's eyes settled on his own as his lord gave him a quick smile, saying. "Ah, evening Glorfindel. I was wondering when you were going to join us."

Trying not to feel so nervous and ignore the shaking in his knees that Erestor seemed to bring forth, he softly answered. "I am sorry; Elrond, but I shall not be joining you today. I came to make a request of one who owned me…." He looked at Erestor to see the smaller elf blinking up at him and frowning.

"Pray tell who might that be?" Elrond softly asked, the smile gone as the lord's sharp eyes focussed upon his two friends standing before him.

"Erestor…" Glorfindel's voice was soft but he turned to face Erestor fully. He nearly took a step back when he saw the fear in Erestor's dark eyes. He must have shown some form of recoiling for Erestor shifted and then patted the empty space next to him.

Fighting back the tidal wave of relief that washed over him, Glorfindel sat down. He never had it this bad before. Normally he managed to steel himself but knowing that he had wounded Erestor, through not deliberately had made it worse for him, especially when he had felt the other elf's hand on his own as he woke up when he had kept watch over Erestor.

The small smile that he had seen on the fair face of the other sleepy elf had given him hope. He was drawn back to the present when soft fingers touched the back of his hand. He looked at Erestor to see the smaller elf was giving him a gentle smile.

He gathered his courage, saying softly. "I…well Erestor you said that I won the fight fairly and that I could ask of you to spent an evening with me. Well I came to honour that request…."

He swallowed thickly, not seeing the gentle and knowing glance in Elrond's eyes as he kept his eyes firmly trained on Erestor's eyes. They showed nothing, not a hint of weariness, happiness of anything like that. They simply sparkled in amusement the same way when Erestor had told him of the tournament. "You wish for me to join you right now?" The councillor asked in a soft voice.

Glorfindel could only nod before he stammered. "Yes…I have set some things up….in my room…but if you would rather remain here… then you are more then…."

Hearing soft chuckles coming from Erestor, he looked up at the elf as Erestor softly answered. "I did not think you would make the request. But I will join you in your room them, I suppose. But pray tell, what shall we be doing?"

Now the confident smile was back as he met Erestor's gentle smile with one of his own. The relief he felt was great, so great that he even flashed a smile at Elrond. "Playing chess." He answered then, smiling when Erestor actually laughed before the smaller elf rose gracefully and answered. "I suppose so then. I bid you a good night, my lord and lady."

With those words he waited for Glorfindel to walk first, falling into step beside him. Glorfindel glanced at the glowing dark haired elf beside him. Erestor seemed at peace, not pain showed in his face as the useless right arm hung in a sling.

Elves would heal quicker then mortals did but still it would Erestor would need to keep his arm in a sling for a few weeks. The golden elf did not meet the dark eyes until Erestor softly said. "You look very handsome tonight, Glorfindel and yet you do not seem at peace. Is something the matter?"

He forced a smile to his face, feeling his cheeks burns as he said. "Nay of course not. I was not so sure if you had by chance forgotten our agreement since you did not mention it."

"I did not forget it. I merely did not wish to inform you, intend of finding out what it had been that you had planned and see if it would surprise me. I wonder if it will do so." The councillor replied easily, another smile gracing the fair features. It left Glorfindel speechless and he wanted nothing more then to wrap the smaller elf in his arms and kiss those full lips.

But he kept those thoughts firmly to himself and firmly kept on walking. He stepped in front of Erestor and opened the door for the elf, allowing the other elf to step inside. Yet Erestor did no such thing as the elf stopped in front of him and looked at Glorfindel with a worried glint in his eyes as he softly said. 'Is everything alright, Glorfindel? You seem distracted. You did not even hear I have you a compliment a moment ago."

Glorfindel forced himself to look down into the councillors upturned face as he answered. "I am a bit distracted tonight, Erestor. But I will be fine. You really should not worry about me."

Erestor gripped his hand, giving it a tight squeeze before he walked in. Glorfindel walked after him, nervously fidgeting with his hands as Erestor looked around. The councillor actually smiled at the glasses of wine settled on the two chairs that Glorfindel had pulled up near the fire and the chessboard in between them.

"Ah, so you spoke truth when you said that we were playing chess." Erestor turned back to Glorfindel, finding the taller elf looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face once more. Glorfindel only helplessly gestured and Erestor wondered why Glorfindel was so nervous. They had spent time together as friends and yet he had never seen his close friend quite so nervous before.

He stepped closer, stopped near the Balrog slayer so he could feel the faint tremor in his the strong body. He raised one hand to gently stroke the smooth cheek and softly said, in a voice he only saved for those who were closest to him as he said. "Why do you tremble so, Glorfindel? You are not yourself. Have I done anything to upset you so? Surely you are still not upset because you have broken my arm; I have forgiven you for that. Please tell me the reason why you are so nervous."

Glorfindel relaxed every so gently as he looked at Erestor, blue eyes holding black ones as the blond elf answered. "I am afraid I will frighten you if I tell you of the true reason of my trembling. But can we speak truthfully for once? I wish to ask you something."

"Very well."

"Why have I never seen you with a lover or a maiden before? I have known you for nearly a thousand years but in all that time I have never seen you with any member of the fairer sex while surely there would be many who would have you?" Erestor caught a small glance of the old Glorfindel as the warrior asked softly.

But yet the blue eyes that held his held only naked truth and a true desire to know. Erestor sighed and shifted his stance, the hand dropped down to Glorfindel's shoulder as the smaller elf hoped to stop the trembling in the body of his friend. "The truth is that my heart does not lie with the fairer sex, it lies with my own. But yet I could have asked you the same thing. Why have I never seen you with a lover before? You have more changes that I do."

Glorfindel seemed oddly at ease now as he smiled once more and answered. "The truth is like your own. My heart lies with my own sex." To Erestor's amazement Glorfindel leaned down to place a feather light kiss on Erestor's cheek, startling the younger elf as Glorfindel stepped around him and held out a chair as the golden elf said. "Shall we?"

Erestor could only nod dumbfounded as he lifted his hand to his suddenly heated cheek, wondering what had gotten into Glorfindel that made the elf so at ease suddenly. He then walked over and sat down and their game began.

**So what do we want to see? Do we want to see what will happen if those two elves consume a little bit of wine when they play chess? Let me know and review of course. **


	4. uncertain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't know anything about chess so please bear with me here. Let's begin. **

"Knight to E6." Erestor softly said as he pushed his knight two spaces forward and one to the side, trying to checkmate Glorfindel's king. The golden elf leaned over the board, trying to figure out the best possible escape.

Most of the white pieces were set aside yet black pieces remained. Glorfindel leaned back in his seat, taking his wine glass and draining it. Erestor filled it once more. The dark haired elf was smiling at Glorfindel who scowled and said, "You are winning, yes, I know that. Stop gloating please…"

"Shall we discuss the prize which the winner shall receive?" Erestor leaned forward, gesturing with his hand for Glorfindel to continue their game. Glorfindel flashed a smile Erestor's way as he moved his king forward. He knew it had been a bad move the moment Erestor looked positively giddy.

Perhaps it had been the consuming of wine but the dark haired councillor seemed more at ease. They had been exchanging jests all evening and had been trying to play chess__It was sufficient to say that Glorfindel was losing. The golden elf was usually a fair chess player but tonight it seemed like his thoughts were not there.

He could only think about Erestor sitting in his room. "Glorfindel?" He found that Erestor was softly calling his name, looking at him with the same worried expression on his face that he had worn earlier this evening.

Glorfindel smiled and softly said. "Well either way I could get crushed now or shall we forfeit this game and you can have your way with me for the rest of the evening? We could go down to the hall of Fire since the night has barely begun?"

"Oh what a dilemma, on one hand I have your right where I want you or you offer me to have your way with me when we go down to the hall of Fire? Well how tempting." Erestor smiled shyly at Glorfindel and the golden elf found himself blushing as he admired his friend.

The way the candle light flickered across the pale face. The dark eyes that locked onto his with sudden warmth and the well formed lips that curved into the smile he loved. He only wanted to kiss those lips but he knew it would be unwelcome.

Erestor cocked his head to the side before he said. "Very well then. Shall we go?" The councillor rose elegantly and Glorfindel hurried to follow him. The golden haired elf fell into step beside the smaller elf and Erestor sent a smile Glorfindel's way.

"You must promise me a dance. I have heard from all the maidens how well you dance, Glorfindel, and I wish to see if it is true. Unless, of course, you do not wish to dance with me?"

Glorfindel could only smile and answered, "Of course I will dance with you, mellon-nîn. Gladly even." Glorfindel found himself suddenly exited. Perhaps this was the thing he had been praying for. He had loved Erestor the first moment he had laid eyes upon the dark haired elf and slowly over time they had begun a friendship. Glorfindel had been surprised by the warm hearted elf he found beneath the cold outer shell. But when Erestor had once taken care of him when he had come home wounded, that had changed his point of view about the elf. He had begun to realize he was falling in love with Erestor.

The councillor had accepted his friendship and liked him. He could be himself with Erestor and that counted for so much. He did not have to pretend that he liked all the females he was dancing with for the truth was he had long since known that he was a lover of males.

They walked into the hall of Fire. Voices called out to him, people who were too intoxicated for their own good yet Glorfindel ignored them. He would give them hell in the morning when they would show up for training. He grinned to himself, offering Erestor his arm which the councillor took easily.

Together they walked to the dance floor, Erestor practically pulling Glorfindel along. "Relax yourself, mellon-nîn. You are so tense tonight. What do you fear so?" Erestor waited just before entering the dance floor. Couples were swaying and Glorfindel hesitated. Everybody would see them, see them together. He was not sure if he was ready for that.

"Please come and walk with me in the gardens. I am not in the mood for dancing tonight, Erestor." The councillor raised an eyebrow, wariness glancing in his features as he raised a hand to brush Glorfindel's smooth cheek, softly saying. "What is the matter with you? You are not yourself. Are you feeling alright, Glorfindel?"

The golden warrior sighed. He had never felt so insecure in his life. Erestor appeared so confident and he was not feeling like himself. He was behaving like a mere shadow of who he normally was. Finally he placed a hand over Erestor's and softly answered. "I do not really know why I am feeling this way. Perhaps I am merely weary." He tried to smile but the look on Erestor's face was one he knew well.

It was a look that the councillor often wore in the councillor room when somebody said something he did not like or believe. It was a look that was soon followed by cold reasoning and arguments. The next moment he was pulled onto the dance floor.

"You told me that I could have my way with you and I shall. We will dance." Glorfindel was stunned but he complied by placing his hand on the lower back of the advisor. They began swaying and Glorfindel found himself relaxing, flashing smiles to Elrond as the elven lord looked at him with a calculating look.

Finally he gazed down into the dark eyes and swallowed thickly. He wondered what it would mean to court this beautiful elf. To one day call him his own and to bed him. Glorfindel was careful to keep the blush out of his face. He did not put it beyond Erestor, especially with how he had been acting this evening, to send him to Elrond to be examined.

"Thank you for taking the lead, Erestor. I know not what has come over me." He whispered softly and the stern face softened into a smile.

"You are quite welcome. You do not seem yourself, Glorfindel. Are you sure that you do not need some fresh air? I would still like to take that walk with you in the gardens." Erestor smiled a coy smile that sent shivers down Glorfindel's spine.

"Then let us go and take that walk." He could only whisper huskily. He had been alone with Erestor before but tonight seemed special. It seemed like something between them had changed but he was not entirely sure what it was or how to name it.

He waited patiently until the song ended and then extended his arm for Erestor to take. The councillor did so happily and together they walked outside as Erestor softly whispered. "They are whispering about us…" Erestor's eyes were sparkling with mischief and Glorfindel found himself smiling all the same.

"Shall we give them something to talk about then?" He whispered in the pointy ear close to his shoulder. Erestor looked at him calculating before raising his eyebrows. The arm that held Erestor's own at the next moment was draped across the smaller elf's back and Glorfindel's hand was travelling down. Glorfindel's hand then came down to rest upon Erestor's arse. The smaller elf appeared to startle but Glorfindel could see the smug look on the younger elf's face.

He could hear the loud whispers behind his back as they walked out into the starlit garden. When they were out of earshot Glorfindel quickly removed his hand. He fidgeted with them for a few moments, remembering the feel of firm muscles underneath his hand.

He sent a smile Erestor's way, seeing the way the younger elf biting his lip as he asked. "Are you alright, Erestor?"

The dark head snapped up and finally a ghost of a smile was sent Glorfindel's way. "Yes, Glorfindel, I was merely thinking about the feel of your hand on that particular place. You really have never done that before in public." The tone turned to cheek.

Yet Glorfindel remained serious and answered. "I have never done it in private before either…"

"Yet I cannot deny I did not like it." This time Erestor's face was tilted towards Glorfindel and the golden elf was stunned. The warrior stepped closer and softly asked. "Are you saying that you liked the fact that I touched your arse?"

"I suppose I am, Glorfindel." Erestor did not flinch as the warrior's hands came to rest upon his shoulders. The warrior gazed down at the dark eyes. They looked beautiful in the moonlight; no Erestor looked beautiful in the moonlight. They were so close together and Erestor gazed up at him with such trust shining in his eyes it left Glorfindel breathless.

He lowered his lips to Erestor, knowing that it would be now or never. He was not sure what it meant if he would kiss Erestor but all he wanted to do was find out. The moment his lips touched the soft ones of Erestor he knew that it was right. He could have wept with the knowledge as he felt the councillor surrender to him.

**That is it for now. So yeah they finally kissed. There will be drama ahead so please review and tell me what you want to see. **


	5. plotting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings through all the giggling maidens belong to me.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas they are more then welcome. Let's begin. **

Glorfindel felt like he was in heaven when he felt Erestor surrender to him. The younger and smaller elf pushed weakly against his chest and Glorfindel immediately pulled himself away, no matter how much he regretted it. He uncertainly eyed the younger elf before him as he exclaimed, "I am so sorry, Erestor. I should never have kissed you…I…."

He was successfully silenced when an elegant finger was laid against his lips and Erestor said with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Please kindly keep your mouth shut, you will only ruin the moment. I am for one not sorry at all that you have kissed me. It was about time."

Glorfindel realized that it was not his brightest moment as he stared at Erestor in mute shock. The councillor only smiled, satisfied with the silence as he softly continued. "You caught my eye the moment that you came to Imlandris. I always hoped that I would catch your eye but you seemed so shy around me so I settled for friendship. But I never gave up hope…"

Joy flooded through Glorfindel, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He wrapped one arm around Erestor's waist and pulled the councillor towards him. "And I am glad that you did not. Friendship is all you ever gave me when I too wanted much more…"

Overcome by emotions he fell silent and he rested his forehead against Erestor's, keeping the younger elf close, amazed how easily Erestor fitted into his arms. A tentative hand on his cheek had him gazing into dark eyes as Erestor softly said. "You can have much more, Glorfindel…"

"Glorfy?" A sleep filled voice interrupted Erestor as both elves turned to the sound of the disturbance. The small form of Elladan stood shivering in his sleeping clothes in the doorway, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he yawned suddenly.

"Elladan, what are you doing out of bed at this hour, little one?" Erestor allowed Glorfindel to release him and the warrior walked forward to pick the oldest twin up. The Elfling contently settled his head against Glorfindel's shoulder, comforted by the presence of one he considered uncle.

"Why were you holding Restor so tightly?" The small Elfling yawned yet bright eyes settled upon Erestor's face and the older elf blushed slightly under the intense gaze the child had inherited from his father.

"Well, it is because Glorfindel and I are good friends, Elladan. Glorfindel was upset and I had to comfort him, like you do with Elrohir sometimes. Now how about we get you back settled into bed? Tomorrow will be early morning again and you need all the sleep you can get if you want to work hard at sword practise tomorrow."

Erestor held out one hand and as Glorfindel settled Elladan on the ground, the Elfling once more gazed up at the general before he accepted the hand and Erestor looked back to Glorfindel with an apologetic shrug of the shoulders.

Laughing softly Glorfindel shook his head. He could not believe he had kissed Erestor and the elf had even responded to it. Perhaps there was hope for them yet. Smiling still he wandered back inside.

Immediately his hand was caught and lady Celebrian spun him into a dance. "There you are, Glorfindel, I had been wondering where you have been. We have to discuss something very important."

Glorfindel smiled at the lady of his lord, dipping his head in agreement as he answered. "Very well then, my lady, you have my undivided attention."

"It regards the winner of the tournament. After you dropped out, we were very surprised to say the least and to this day I still do not know why Elrond allowed Erestor to wear a mask, but we have a winner. Her name is Mirima. You might know her from your troops but she is very talented and young as well. Your promise was that you are to accompany her to the spring dance which shall be held in a few weeks time." Celebrian's voice was soft as she spun into the dance, looking at Glorfindel for a close reaction.

To her relief Glorfindel finally smiled but there was something in his eyes that made her smile inwardly. Perhaps her husband was right in his assumptions that Glorfindel's heart did not rest with the fairer sex but with his own. That it had been taken a long time ago by their chief councillor.

"I will gladly accompany her, my lady…"

"Glorfindel, if there would be anybody else you would rather take, I am sure that it can be arranged. All you have to do is say so…" She had seen the look in Glorfindel's eyes, the look he was unable to hide. The look of pain and joy whenever he gazed at Erestor but so far she had not seen any sign that it was returned to Glorfindel. For her friend's sake she hoped so.

"I will have to think about it, Celebrian but lady Mirima deserves my full attention that evening. She has won the tournament and I have promised my companionship to the female winner. She will have it that evening. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to retire for the evening. I am very weary." He bowed to her and then kissed her hand, walking away with quick strides.

"Can I have the next dance, my lady?" Elrond's deep voice startled her and she berated herself for not being able to hear her husband approach. Smiling widely she turned and accepted his hand, seeing the approval in the dark grey eyes as he continued. "Were you flirting with my general?"

"Elrond, I would not dare! You know I have only eyes for you, my husband. I was merely informing Glorfindel of the arrangement he agreed upon." She swayed slowly to the restful tune that was playing as Elrond's grip tightened around her waist.

"Did you ask him if he wanted to take somebody else to the spring dance instead of Mirima?"

"I did ask him but he said he would abide by his promise. Oh Elrond, if they continue to move this slow then how are they ever going to be together? They have known each other for nearly 500 years and they had only shared their first kiss this evening. It was too bad our son had to interrupt them…" She sighed, leaning in closer to his husband.

"Well then, perhaps it is time that we sped things up. I would prefer to see them married to each other before I sail for the undying lands. Perhaps Mirima would aid us…" Elrond met her gaze with a smile and she lightly slapped his arm, saying.

"And pray tell what does the great master Elrond have planned for his two friends?"

"Well we know that jealousy is a very strong emotion…" The rest was drowned out into whispers as the two lovers danced together.

Erestor walked back from putting Elladan to bed, checking upon the younger twin as well to make sure that the other twin also slept peacefully. The councillor felt tired, his arm aching. He touched his lips, wondering if it indeed had been true that Glorfindel had kissed him.

It had been nothing more then a peck but it suddenly seemed so much more. It had stirred feelings in him that he had long though buried in favour of his friendship with Glorfindel. But perhaps it would become more… Erestor sighed and he turned to go to his office.

He wanted to take a glass of wine and sit in silence and contemplation for a while. He needed to think carefully. Glorfindel was his friend but he could have the potential to be so much more.

Erestor closed the door behind him, he could not deny that he wanted more than those kisses but he was afraid that he would ruin their moment when they would be forced to speak about it. Pouring himself a glass of wine, he drank deeply.

A knock on the door startled him and he opened the door to admit Glorfindel. The warrior was looking at him intently and the moment Glorfindel stepped into the room, Erestor crossed the distance and Glorfindel's lips were upon his own, tasting him, trying to draw him out.

Opening his mouth, Erestor moaned softly. The kiss lasted only for a few moments but when Erestor finally pulled away and looked into the dark eyes all other thoughts ceased to exist and he merely smiled, sighing in bliss as caught the smile Glorfindel was sending him and he was happy for a while.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. **


	6. Plot gone right

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**  
Note: Thanks for the reviews. Any ideas are welcome. I wish to thank my beta readers for tweaking the story. I am very glad. Let's begin.**

Erestor swallowed past the lump in his throat and the growl that threatened to break forth when he saw the young she elf waiting for Glorfindel in the main hall. She was tall, curves showing through the silver dress she was wearing that seemed to cling to her body. 

Her eyes were sparkling as they rose to meet Glorfindel's when the general began to walk down the stairs. Erestor pretended to ignore the feeling it stirred deep inside of him when he saw the lithe body moving underneath the dark green fabric. 

He moaned involuntarily and the next moment he berated himself sternly. He was head councillor of Elrond of Rivendell and he should have better control over his feelings, thoughts and desires. 

Erestor frowned, where did those desires come from? Could they possibly have come from the few kisses they had shared? Erestor sighed; he was driving himself insane with these thoughts. 

"Good evening, Lord Glorfindel." The young she elf, one of Glorfindel's trainees curtsied to him. She was the one who had won the tournament and therefore she would be the one to be dancing with Glorfindel the entire night, much to Erestor's annoyance. 

"Good evening, Lady Mirima, you look lovely this fair evening." Glorfindel's voice was soft and smooth but if Erestor had not been so focused upon his own thoughts he would have seen the blue eyes darting to his for barely a moment as Glorfindel smiled at the young elf standing before him and then offered her his arm. "Shall we go to the feast?" 

"I would be honoured, my lord." Mirima nodded at her general and she looked back at the dark haired councillor for barely a moment. If she played her part well, the one of wanton maiden then, according to Celebrian and Elrond, Glorfindel would turn her down and well, it would speed things up between him and the head councillor. 

By the growl and the moan she had heard earlier, she had assumed that the lady and lord were correct in their assumptions. She did not want to become Lord Glorfindel's lover or betrothed because the one she loved was an elf from Lorien. 

After much discussion and seeing the concealed looks from Glorfindel to Erestor and the other way around, she had consented. She accepted his arm and as they passed Erestor, the councillor barely greeted them. 

"Evening, Erestor," Glorfindel softly greeted but the Balrog slayer only received a curt nod in return. Mirima could see the blue eyes widen in sadness, but Glorfindel's face remained impassive, only because she was watching him so closely for a reaction could she see it. 

They entered the room together to a soft tune and Mirima raised her head high. She was glad that she was at Glorfindel's side because the older elf was kind to her and gentle. She could be herself with him and she knew that he would not mind if she was to retire. 

She was not all comfortable with her role but Celebrian had assured her that it would only take a little bit and she would not have to go further then what she was comfortable with. She was a reserved and quiet elf, though she was comfortable with her abilities as a warrior. It had been mostly luck that she had won the tournament but she had been sure that if she had faced Glorfindel, she would not have won. 

"Ah, Glorfindel, there you are." Elrond greeted them with a soft smile, sharp grey eyes twinkling as they settled upon Mirima's face. Her eyes travelled up to meet her lord's, Elrond held out his hand for a moment as Celebrian swept in to embrace Glorfindel with a delightful cry of glee. 

Making use of the distraction the lord softly whispered, "Just give me a nod if you need rescuing, my dear. It is not an easy role to play when you love another." The gentle smile on the fair face of her lord made Mirima at ease immediately. 

"I thank you, Lord Elrond." She received a nod in return and a squeeze of her hand. Glorfindel turned to her with a gentle touch of his hand on her lower back, smiling at her though she could see the layer of sadness in the blue eyes. 

The tune turned into a swifter one and Elrond held out his hand to his wife. Celebrian gave Glorfindel a wink and then the lord and lady of Imlandris swept out to the dance floor. Barely a moment later more couples began to join them. "Would you care to dance, Mirima?" 

Accepting his hand, she walked with him to the dance floor. Glorfindel looked around the room as they swayed and she finally asked. "Is there another you would rather be dancing with, Lord Glorfindel?" 

This startled the Balrog slayer and she could see the widening of the blue eyes as he gazed down at her with his mouth slightly open. Then his face softened into the wide smile she had seen on dozens of occasions as he softly said. "Call me Glorfindel, please. Besides, you won the tournament so I will belong to you for the entire evening." 

"I really would not mind if you were to share a dance with another, Glorfindel. I am sure that there is somebody you would rather be dancing with than the one you consider a child in your eyes…" Mirima wondered if he would tell her how he truly felt about Erestor but she was wrong as he merely pulled her tighter and softly spoke. 

"Not so much a child, my dear. I have seen you work with the bow and you are well adjusted to it." The soft compliment and the smile made her blush. 

Erestor downed his glass of wine when he saw the young she elf blush when Glorfindel said something to her. He could only try to guess what they were speaking about. A gentle hand on his shoulder had him looking around to find himself looking into his lord's sharp eyes. 

"They make quite the pair, do you not think so?" Elrond's comment was soft as his gaze swept over the dance floor. Erestor merely growled something into his wine glass. "Perhaps it is time for Glorfindel to settle down and start raising a family? Do you not agree with me?" 

"Perhaps she would not be the right person for Glorfindel." Erestor spoke softly in his wine glass. 

"Nonsense. She is a kind and loyal elf…." 

"She is a child compared to him, Elrond. Glorfindel deserves somebody who makes him whole, not somebody whom he will surely see as a child. There are many elves here in Rivendell who are much more suited to be Glorfindel's mate then she…. Glorfindel deserves a husband who is kind and…." 

Erestor realized his slip of the tongue the moment the sparkling grey eyes of his lord returned to his own. Elrond smiled and clasped his friend on the back. "Husband you say? Erestor, are you implying that we should not find a elleth for Glorfindel but a male?" 

Laughing uneasily, Erestor cursed himself. He was not even sure if he could give Glorfindel's secret away. Perhaps the golden one did not wish for Erestor to discuss this with Elrond for it may be something he was not proud off. But would that also mean that Glorfindel was not proud to be with Erestor… 

That thought sent chills down his spine and he mumbled a quick excuse as he fled the room not caring about those he left behind.  
Glorfindel frowned when Erestor nearly ran out of the hall, quickly disappearing into the garden. The smaller, black haired elf had been speaking to Elrond and his lord now looked as baffled as Glorfindel felt by the behaviour of their mutual friend. 

"Please excuse me…" he softly murmured, gently guiding Mirima over to Elrond. He then took long strides out into the garden. It took some time and some of his abilities before he found the shivering councillor. 

Erestor was trembling as he hid his head in his hand while seeking comfort from the tree that he was leaning against. Glorfindel slowed his movements, aware that he would be unwelcome if he were to touch Erestor now. 

"Erestor?" He softly asked, causing the younger elf to spin around. The dark eyes were wide as they settled upon Glorfindel's face until a mask seemed to settle into place which Glorfindel did not like at all. 

"Why are you here, Glorfindel? Should you not be with your partner who you brought to the dance?" The coldness of the words made Glorfindel take a step backwards. 

He softly said in a hurt voice, "Why are you so cold to me, Erestor? What have I done to offend you so?" 

"You have done nothing, Glorfindel, nothing more than what you usually do." Erestor's voice was deadly calm and still so cold it nearly made Glorfindel shiver in response. 

"Then why are you so cold to me if I have not done anything to offend you?" The Balrog slayer softly asked, taking a step closer, thoroughly puzzled by the behaviour of the elf he loved. 

"Why do you even care about me, Glorfindel? Perhaps you should be in there, dancing with the elf you obviously desire…." Erestor felt angry and betrayed, but he could not really identify why. 

He could see the shock on Glorfindel's face as the eyes flashed brightly suddenly in anger with the unjustified accusation that Erestor had thrown at him. The Balrog slayer took a step closer so they were face to face, inches apart and Erestor shivered when he felt the anger radiating from Glorfindel as the taller elf growled. 

"You fool! You were the one who said to me that the maiden who won the tournament would be taken by me to the spring festival. I never had a choice in the matter. Mirima is a nice and friendly elf but she is no more then a friend. I would have taken another to the spring festival if only I thought that my affections were welcome…." 

"How can you be so sure that they are not?" Erestor snapped back. 

"Because you never said anything to make me think that it was welcome." Glorfindel suddenly seemed to deflate as the blue eyes searched his own with such intensity it made Erestor ache deep inside. 

"You were the one to tell me that I should take her to the spring festival and now you are angry at me. You wound me, Erestor. What do you want? Do you wish to court me properly or are you afraid of what the inhabitants of Imlandris will think? I truly do not know anymore…" 

"I…." Any answer Erestor was about to give was drowned out when a guard appeared at the doorway, shouting. 

"Lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond requests that you ride out. The Dunedain are at war and they request aid. You are needed." Glorfindel could only give a curt nod as he turned back to Erestor who was still trembling. 

"I need to leave…." 

"Please be careful, Glorfindel. I could not stand it if you were to die." Erestor hungrily searched the fair face as he saw the small smile. 

"I will be Erestor, please think on what you want. I to am willing to go to whatever length to make you mine for eternity. For without you life would be impossible to bear. My light will fade but I will love you from a distance if that is what you wish but please just think about what I have to offer. A courtship… and my undying love and affection for you alone…" 

"That is a heavy subject to think about, but I will have my answer ready when you return…" 

"Good. Good night, Erestor." There was a soft note of pleasure in the gentle voice and then Glorfindel leaned forward, brushing his lips with Erestor's for barely a moment as he added.

"Just think. You can have those kisses for all eternity and much more, meleth nin…." 

With the last purring Glorfindel was gone, leaving a pale and shaking Erestor behind to think about what he wanted when truly he knew all along but he was just too frightened to say yes. 

**So the drama part begins. What will Erestor do now that Glorfindel is away to battle? ****Tell me what you want to see. Please review.**


	7. Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If there are any ideas please let me know. Let's begin. Time leap in here.**

"Stay close to one another. We must not give the orcs any time to surround us in the dark night." Glorfindel's voice was low but it carried far for the acute hearing of the elves he had brought with him.

A calming hand on Asfaloth's flank and the horse steadied underneath his touch, snorting softly. "Be at ease, Mellon nin, soon we will be able to go home." Home. It ached as he thought about what home meant for him. A quite life with the one he loved most in the world. He had promised Erestor time and time he would give the younger elf.

He sighed, looking around in the dark damp night. The orcs were up ahead in the hills and soon they would be unable to go on with the horses. This was the territory of the Dunedan. Their homes and what was left of their villages were close by these hills. Yet the orcs had taken residence here and now it was time to drive them away. Dismounting, Glorfindel turned back to the magnificent white horse he had come to call his own.

"Wait for us here, my friend. The darkest part of the night is still to come and I hope to see it through to once more see the light of the one I love." The velvet nose touched his hand and Glorfindel fell himself grow calm. He took his sword from where it was strapped to the saddle and transported it to his own hip, shifting slightly so the weight settled comfortably against the powerful limb. Next was the quiver that was strapped to his back and chest, the bow hanging beside it. Glorfindel moved a few times, hoping to be as silent as possible. One of his fellow elves stood close by and Glorfindel nodded, telling them they were ready to go.

Moving silently and quickly they made their way forward, eyes seeing far even through the darkness and their ears hearing even more. Glorfindel raised a hand and half of his company halted, two or three elves moving forward and disappearing through the dark trees. They would scout ahead. Hearing a soft whistle reaching his ears, quite like a bird, Glorfindel began to move forward to the covering of the trees. He placed a hand on the trunk of the nearest tree and felt it awakening underneath his touch. How long had these trees known darkness? He silently asked the question if his company could make use of the trees and the tree quivered ever so slightly.

Glorfindel softly whistled in response and then swung himself up into the nearest branch. He could hear the faint rustle of leaves and branches as one of the other scouts moved forward. Suddenly a hard and short whistled cut through the nearly unnatural silence and soon the sound of heavy, yet distant and many footfalls their way.

"Into the trees, prepare to shoot them when they come across the forest. Be silent and swift and do not be seen." Glorfindel's voice was still low and he could hear the arrows being taken out in the stillness. He took out his own bow and arrows, feeling their fletches and then notching them in the bow, keeping the bow tense and ready to snap when he released his fingers.

He closed his eyes, sending a quick prayer to the Valar and especially to Manwe to allow everybody to survive the night unscathed and sound. The many footsteps came closer and Glorfindel could hear the low grunts as well now. His body tensed and he could imagine the greasy and dirty orcs, hungry, bloodthirsty and looking for a threat. One misstep and they would give themselves away to be at the mercy of the orcs walking below.

Glorfindel pulled his arm back. He had only taken the warriors he trusted most. Those who knew the danger they would be facing and who would not make any mistake. The younger warriors would be training close to Imlandris without fear of getting slaughtered when a mishap occurred. He felt the tenseness of the bow and then the first orc passed below his tree. He released a quick whistle and the sound of many snapping bows reached his ears. He could hear the sounds of grunts of pain below and the cries of the orcs as they scattered to search for where the arrows had come from.

Taking out another one, he leaped from branch to branch, never staying in one place long enough for the orcs to see him, the darkness and the leaves concealing him from unfriendly eyes. Sounds of battle went up around him and he knew some of the elves had been discovered, battle cries resounded in his ears as he released another arrow, grinning when it hit flesh. He felt the muscles in his legs tense as he prepared himself to leap into the next tree. The distance was not long but he would be spotted. He moved forward fluently and then he leaped, feeling himself flying through the air.

A well aimed arrow halted his course and Glorfindel tensed his own body as he landed heavily upon his feet, hands reaching for this sword and in one movement spinning around to meet the orc blade.

He had faced countless orcs in his time and had slain many. It was a dance he knew by heart and he knew the dangers. This orc was young, inexperience's in the arts of fighting elves and soon Glorfindel spun on quick and sure feet as he felt the blade connect and slice through the thick muscles of the neck, the choking sound reaching his ears. Orcs had no love for their own but they loathed the elves. It was a well know fact and every elf who had ever faced an orc, many in these dangerous and dark times, had seen what an orc could do with an elf if they were ever captured. Many orcs preferred to draw out the slaying of their elves, giving them a slow and painful demise.

Glorfindel jumped to the side, dodging another sword attack. His back suddenly connected with the tree trunk and Glorfindel felt a growl escape his lips, he was trapped. The sword felt heavy in his hand and Glorfindel knew when he saw the nasty smile on the ugly face before him that he would never be able to reach the knife that hung from his belt. He stepped forward and met the grin with one of his own, quickly bringing up his sword. He ignored the stinging pain in his shoulder and the feel of blood running out of the wound. The movements of his left arm were suddenly restricted and he quickly brought his sword up and slammed it, blade first into the body before him. His vision swam and sweat erupted all over his body as each breath became more painful than the first as he pushed on, grinning all the while as the orc finally released a choking breath that was its last. Only then did he look at the dagger protruding from his shoulder and the dark liquid that ran and mingled with his red blood as he collapsed to the ground.

Erestor paced the halls of Rivendell. Word had come that the company of Glorfindel had just come across the river the Bruinen. Soon they would arrive at the house and Erestor would be able to tell Glorfindel how he felt. The golden elf had not been very far from his mind in the past few weeks but Erestor had not allowed himself to dwell on the conversation he would have to have with the Balrog Slayer. His first instinct was to say nothing but deep in his heart he knew that if he let this chance slip then he would never again be able to move closer to Glorfindel. Elves loved only once and ever since he had first seen Glorfindel he had fallen hopelessly in love with the golden elf. He felt exhilarated that Glorfindel had told him that he loved him. Well perhaps the elf had not said it with so many words but it was enough for Erestor. The only answer he could give Glorfindel was that he would try it. If the courtship between them did not work out then they could break it after a year, even if it would break his heart.

He stopped his pacing when a loud cry sounded and Elrond rushed past him, shouting a quick order. "Erestor quickly, go to the healing wing and alert them to my presence. Glorfindel has been wounded."

His heart had suddenly stopped beating but Erestor did as he was asked, running on sure and quick feet towards the healing wing. He gave quick orders, preparing a bed and summoned a few healers. Commotion at the door told him that Elrond was coming. Soon the elven lord pushed the doors opened, in his arms a deadly pale Glorfindel. Erestor forced himself to move towards his lord as he helped to move Glorfindel onto the bed, the warrior struggled against their forceful hands, coming around slightly, Dazed blue eyes opened and Glorfindel choked out, sweat erupting on his brow.

"Erestor?" "I am here, Glorfindel." The cold hand that clenched tightly around his own jerked Erestor back to the bed. Elrond gave short orders underneath his breath and the healers scattered to their various task. The lord bent back over his friend and softly said.

"Glorfindel, I need for Erestor to move away so I can tend to you. He is not a healer and he will get in the way…" The blue eyes never left Erestor's face and the younger councillor swallowed thickly, shaking to the core by the trust and love he saw in the blue eyes he had come to love.

A gentle and slightly dazed smile came to the handsome face as Glorfindel asked. "Please do not leave me?" Erestor could only nod mutely as a secretly amused Elrond aided Glorfindel in sitting up and then nodded at Erestor. The councillor frowned and stammered.

"What do you wish for me to do?"Elrond raised an eyebrow and finally said, trying hard not to snap. He could feel Glorfindel's body trembling against his own. He did not like the colour of the wound and the black liquid that he had been told had poured out of it meant that the general had been poisoned. He reminded himself to be calm and that Erestor had never been in the healing wing before.

"Slip behind Glorfindel and support his body with your own. Be careful he is still wounded." Sighing, Erestor did as he was told, trying to ignore the response his body was giving him when Glorfindel's warm, muscular body came to rest against his own. The elf in his arms went slack but the hand that held his own was still tense. Erestor bent over and softly said against the unconscious elf.

"Do not dare to die, Glorfindel. I still have to tell you my answer."

"Then you will be forced to say so very soon for I am afraid that I will faint." The voice was soft and nearly gave Erestor a heart attack when he glanced down at the upturned face. Glorfindel had not been unconscious at all.

"I say yes. I will accept your courtship. Now get well soon, you foolish elf. I will not go around Imlandris with a wounded elf as my partner." The snort of laughter and then the pained filled moan could not dash Erestor spirits and when the painful blue eyes closed at last, Erestor pressed a fond kiss to the top of the sweat soaked head he was unaware of the grey eyes that sparkled with happiness as Elrond began to tend to Glorfindel, knowing of the long road of recovery ahead of them.

**That is it for now. Please review and send some ideas.**


	8. At night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. If there are any ideas, please let me know. Let's begin. **

The candles revealed the exhaustion and greyish pallor on Glorfindel's face. Erestor could see the sweat covering the brow and soaked the sun kissed golden hair. Glorfindel licked his cracked lips before settling into a deeper sleep, the fever raging.

"This was not how I imagined our first night together, Glorfindel. I had hoped that you would at least be conscious for it." Erestor knew it was useless to speak to somebody who was unconscious but he could not help it, the stillness in the healing wing felt so unnatural.

Glorfindel shifted and moaned as the bandages on his shoulder shifted as well. The Balrog Slayer settled down again at the touch of Erestor's hand on his arm. The sheets were pulled up to cover the pale chest but Erestor only had eyes for the closed blue eyes.

He sat closer to the bed, startling when the soft padding of feet came and a soft voice asked. "Will uncle Glorfindel be alright?" Forcing a smile to his face, Erestor turned his attention to the doorway where a very sleepy Elfling stood rubbing at his eyes.

The dark eyes were sleep tousled and the feet were bare as Erestor extended one hand and Elrohir rushed towards him, looking at the bed on which Glorfindel lay and the head councillor of Rivendell lifted his lord's second born onto his lap, the child easily settling into his arms.

Elrohir was trembling faintly and Erestor closed his arms around the small Elfling. "He looks so pale and small." Erestor snorted at this when he looked at the bed, Glorfindel looked in no way small but powerful still even when he was ill.

"He is very ill, Elrohir, so we must be very quite so Glorfindel can rest."

"He is not going to die?"

The sharp grey eyes that the Elfling had inherited from his father were filling with tears as they met Erestor's dark ones. Erestor pressed the child closer to his chest. He could not lie to Elrohir when the child had just confirmed his worst fear, the fear that Glorfindel would leave these shores and go to Mandos' Hall.

"I am not sure, Elrohir. Glorfindel is very ill…." Words choking in his throat as Glorfindel shifted again.

Small hands touched his cheeks and he could see the tears slipping down Elrohir's own cheeks as the small Elfling cuddled closer, seeking comfort and reassurance from one he considered family.

"But Ada can fix him. Ada can fix anybody." The small voice sounded hurt and absolutely sure of what he was saying and Erestor felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. He did not have the heart to contradict the Elfling who had so much faith in Elrond's healing abilities.

It was true and Elrond was the greatest healing in Middle Earth but even his lord could not save everybody and Erestor was not sure if Glorfindel was meant to be saved.

He had seen the exhaustion on the pale face of the elven lord as Elrond finished tending the wounded general. If Glorfindel would survive the night and the fever then perhaps the golden elf stood a change for the poison was a strong one and it had not been easy to identify. Weaker men would have already subscrumbed to the poison but for this moment Glorfindel was still fighting the poison.

"We will ask the Valar to keep Glorfindel's spirit safe while his body recovers."

Elrohir looked back at the pale, still elf lying on the bed as he leaned in closer, touching Glorfindel's arm and whispering. "Please get better soon, Glorfindel. You still have to teach us the sword and you have to show Erestor that you can still defeat him when you play chess with him."

The child's voice was choked with tears and Erestor felt his heart nearly breaking. This was not the first time that Glorfindel had come home injured but it was the first time in a long while that Glorfindel had been this gravely injured.

While his own heart was not yet on the line, he had not opened himself up to the golden elf yet but both Elladan and Elrohir adored Glorfindel and he knew that the Balrog slayer felt the same way about the two children that were entrusted into his protection.

Erestor was just about to tell Elrohir to be quiet, when with a low grunt and loud coughs, the blue eyes opened. Erestor rose immediately, hushing Elrohir's happy cry as the Elfling leaped up on the bed to carefully sit at Glorfindel's side as the blue eyes locked on the small Elfling the elf seemed unable to recognize Elrohir in his fever.

Erestor quickly took a glass of water as he came closer to Glorfindel's bedside, finally sitting down and softly saying. "Glorfindel, it is I, Erestor. Do not try to move for you are wounded. Do you remember what happened?"

He held the glass of water up to the nearly bloodless lips as Glorfindel drank greedily, Elrohir looked on. The fever clouded eyes locked with his own, but Glorfindel did not seem to recognize him. "Glorfindel, it is me, Elrohir."

The voice sounded small and Glorfindel turned at the sound of the voice, the old bright smile twisting his lips even as he grimaced. "Ro?" He choked out, panting slightly and struggling to sit upright.

Erestor could only place a hand on the muscular chest to stop Glorfindel from rising and reopening the wound. This roused the older elf and instead of increasing his struggle as Erestor had anticipated Glorfindel relaxed completely under his hands as the dark eyes cleared slightly but they now filled with pain.

"Erestor?" The voice was soft and hoarse and Erestor could only nod.

"Why are you here? You have council in the morning. You should be resting, not sitting by my bedside when I am such a poor companion."

Despite himself Erestor smiled as he said. "You foolish, foolish elf, how can I rest easily when I know that if I leave you here alone, you might soon be up on your feet when you really should not be. Somebody needs to watch over you."

"And you are best suited for the task?"

"Of course I am. It surprises me that you even need to ask such a thing, Glorfindel. I know several ways of keeping you in bed."

"Glorfindel?" At the soft, small voice Elrohir went around to Erestor's side so he could climb up on the councillor's lap and the old smile resurfaced on Glorfindel's face as the fever glossed eyes locked with Elrohir's grey ones.

"You will not die, now will you?" The child yawned and Glorfindel chuckled lightly before it became a grimacing, pained cough.

"I do not plan to die, Elrohir. There is still too much that I have to do…" The blue eyes darted to Erestor's face and the younger elf smiled unconsciously at the intense gaze despite the fever.

"Elrohir!" A soft cry roused the attention of the small Elfling as Elrohir turned to see his father standing in the doorway, looking weary as Elrond drew closer when he saw Elrohir sitting on Erestor's lap.

The elven lord looked pale, through not as pale as Glorfindel and the usual sharp grey eyes looked dulled but the lips formed into a comfortable smile as he saw the small scene at the bedside of the fallen warrior.

"Ada!" Elrohir made a move to climb off Erestor's lap but the lord of Rivendell held up a hand as he drew up his own stool and sat down. There were unusual circles underneath the sharp eyes as Elrond yawned, earning himself a laugh from Erestor and a giggle from Elrohir.

"I am sorry if Elrohir has awakened you. I heard him walk past our rooms but he did not come in so I assumed that he was merely wandering. Celebrian made it quite clear that I was the one who had to go after our wayward child." Elrond scowled for a moment as he brought a hand up to go through his hair.

Elrohir hopped down from Erestor's lap and into his father's, startling the elven lord as Erestor looked at Glorfindel as the wounded elf gripped his hand tightly, eyes slipping closed again. They sat in silence for a while as Elrohir dozed lightly on his father's lap, head resting against the older elf's chest.

"The fever is breaking." Elrond answered softly as Erestor turned back to look at his lord.

"I am glad it is. I do not like to see him so vulnerable."

"Yet you will see the more caring side of him soon, Erestor. The side he will not show to anybody but you as he has longed to do for several years now. The light in his eyes when you gave your answer was enough to tell me he will fight to remain by your side. Please allow him close, for I think that both of you will be more happy when you do so." Elrond rose, shifting Elrohir's weight in his arms as the child settled into a deeper sleep immediately.

"Sometimes, Elrond, I wonder how you can see so well."

"Years of practise, mellon nin, years of practise. Goodnight." With those words Erestor was left alone as he stared down at the unmoving elf lying in the bed and knew that regardless of the long road, he would be with Glorfindel every step of the way.

**Tell me what you think. I need ideas and review of course. **


	9. To sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So I wish to thank my beta readers for tweaking the story. And of course all the amazing readers who read the story and leave their comments. Let's begin.**

"Here is your paper and your ink. Would you be so kind to inform me as to why you will be needing those? You are not allowed out of bed yet."

Erestor disposed the requested items on Glorfindel's bedside table, ignoring the beaming general who looked at him, chuckling weakly.

"I am aware of the painful fact that I am not allowed out of the Healing Wing yet since Elrond or you yourself remind me each and every time you come across me eyeing the door hopefully. But I merely wished to start writing the report while the memory is still fresh. Painfully fresh. Do you not have work to do?"

Glorfindel glanced up, the clouded blue eyes looking in concern at the pale face of the councillor. Erestor had not wavered from his bedside and the sleepless nights were breaking the younger elf up. With a huge sigh Erestor dropped himself gracelessly in the chair that stood at the bedside. A dark scowl twisted the fair features for a moment as Erestor answered,

"Lord Elrond saw it fit to inform me that I needed to get some sleep so he has sent me to you."

Despite himself Glorfindel could not help but laugh at the miserable and quite angry look on the smaller elf's face as he coughed painfully, gripping his chest. Erestor passed him a glass of water, helping him steady it as Glorfindel took a hasty sip.

"Why in the name of the Valar would he send me to you?"

"Perhaps to share a bed?" Glorfindel shuffled to the side, movements carefully in check as he lifted the blankets. He could see Erestor momentarily grow paler as the dark eyes fixed on his own.

The smaller elf straightened and said in a steely voice. "I do not need to sleep. I am…."

"About to collapse?" Glorfindel supplied helpfully, looking up at the servant who had appeared at Erestor's side with a cup of tea held in his hand.

The Chief Councillor of Imlandris glared at the younger elf, who gulped but to his credit stood his ground, merely holding out the steaming cup of tea with the words. "Lord Elrond has requested that this be sent to you with the specific orders to drink it and take this day and tomorrow off. He will accept no argument."

"Then you may tell Lord Elrond that he may stuff his cup of tea up his ar…."

"Erestor! Whatever happened to that oath of loyalty you swore to Elrond?" Glorfindel hurriedly cut in with a look at the poor servant.

"I am strongly regretting it now!" The dark eyes flashed dangerously as Erestor's voice snapped out coldly.

"All the same you did swear that in time of great emergency you would do as you were ordered." Glorfindel would have crossed his arms over his chest if it had not hurt so badly.

Erestor glared at him and he finally accepted the cup of tea from the now shaking servant and bit out a curt dismissal. "You may tell Lord Elrond that I sincerely thank him for his concern."

On quick feet, almost running, the servant exited the healing wing, Glorfindel regarding the younger elf with a small smile and an encouraging nod of the head. Erestor deflated with a huge sigh, the steaming cup held loosely in his hand.

"Whatever happened to not shooting the messenger?" Glorfindel looked back at the raven haired elf who was contemplating the mug in his hands with obviously dark thoughts. Erestor lifted the mug to his lips and took a cautious sip; as if afraid he would be drugged. Glorfindel could barely hide a smile as he watched Erestor drain the cup, obviously due to the delicious taste of the herb laced tea. Glorfindel could see the effect nearly immediately in the glazing over of the dark eyes as Erestor, unable to hide a yawn, settled the empty cup on the bedside table.

"I suddenly feel very tired," the younger elf confessed and wordlessly Glorfindel lifted the blankets again with a soft word.

"Then come and join me in the bed, meleth nin."

"But I might hurt you…."

"Then you will have to lay very still, Erestor." Glorfindel encouraged and he could see the smile on the well curved lips as Erestor stood up and while drawing the curtains around the bed so they would not be disturbed he removed his robes and boots, crawling into the empty space beside Glorfindel. Erestor lay still, nearly frozen and slowly, carefully Glorfindel rubbed the councillor's arm as he softly said.

"Relax, Erestor. There is no harm in sharing a bed with me."

"I know but it takes time until I am used to such things." Erestor's voice was sleepy but remarkably calm and collected for one having just taken a sleeping draught.

Glorfindel watched the pale face, saw the tired eyes that gazed up at his own with absolute trust. His injury had thrown a halt to his plans of courting Erestor. It would take time for him to recover but he was glad that Elrond was obviously aware and happy with his plans to court Erestor and his encouragement of it. Elrond had not dosed Erestor overly much, merely making the other elf sleepy and relaxed. It was nice to see Erestor relax for a change since the councillor barely ever allowed his guard down.

"That is alright, Erestor. We have all the time in the world…"

"No, Glorfindel. If your injury has taught me anything it is how precious life is. You could have died. I know that I would have been very unhappy if you had died." Erestor raised himself up on his elbows so he could meet the concerned blue eyes.

"You harbour such feelings for me?" The wounded general's voice was soft and private and filled with uncertainty.

"Of course I do, you foolish elf. Do you think I would have otherwise agreed to your proposal? There is a certain risk involved in courting Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer." A small smile curled the lips around into a smile.

"And pray tell what is the risk?"

"Well if I wound the beloved general of Imlandris, I might find myself without a place to call home."

"I am sure Elrond would do the uttermost to protect you."

"I am not entirely sure if Elrond can stand up to the maiden population of his house." Erestor's voice slurred slightly in his tiredness. Erestor yawned again and blinked, a dazed smile forming on the lips as Glorfindel bent lower to gently brush them with his own.

"I will protect you, Erestor. Go to sleep, meleth nin."

"I am not sleepy." Erestor protested weakly before Glorfindel shushed him by sliding his tongue in between the parted lips. After a long moment Erestor responded weakly and Glorfindel's wound began to throb dangerously as the general rolled back onto his back. Erestor murmured something which Glorfindel could not understand as the smaller elf rolled onto his side and pushed back against Glorfindel's arm, murmuring.

"I would love to see such a thing but now I have to sleep or else Elrond will…"

"I thought you said that you were not sleepy." Glorfindel wondered out loud but all he was rewarded with was the deep breathing of the elf beside him. Glancing down at his right side he smiled fondly.

Erestor's eyes were glazed over in the elfish sleep and the councillor had given into some much needed rest. The peaceful expression on the pale face Glorfindel had come to love was breathtaking and slowly the general placed a fond kiss on the soft cheek.

"Sleep well, meleth nin and may your dreams be peaceful." Slowly he drew back and as he continued to watch Erestor sleep he began to think of what they could do together and finally as his thoughts became lighter, Glorfindel joined his beloved in the dream world where their paths once more crossed.

**I hope you liked it. I really need some ideas badly so please send them. ****Review of course.**


	10. Exhaustion cured

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews and the ideas and things are starting to heat up between the couple. Let's begin. **

Erestor adjusted the weight of the strong arm that was slung across his shoulder. Glorfindel leaned heavily upon him, favouring his left side as the general's breathing came in short and obviously painful gasps by the tightly closed eyes. Erestor paused in his step to bring up his hand and to brush some of Glorfindel's wet golden hair away from his sweaty forehead.

"You foolish elf, you should have known better then to ask to be escorted to the garden." He said affectionately. Glorfindel opened one eye and Erestor could see the pain in the blue orbs of the taller elf as Glorfindel managed a weak grin and said.

"Well Elrond will not have to worry about us getting up to anything that is not appropriate. I mean I am not in the right state to do anything at the moment except wishing…." Erestor became aware that Glorfindel's eyes were slowly wandering down his robe clad body.

His friend had behaved very well but sometimes Erestor could catch Glorfindel looking at him with emotions that were shimmering in the blue eyes that nearly made his heart stop before it resumed a very fast pace.

"You can wish all you like but at the moment it is not going to change the fact that once you are seated out in the garden and have recovered your breath that I will kiss you senselessly." Glorfindel's mouth fell open.

Erestor smirked at him, caressing his cheek as the taller elf moved about restlessly and softly said. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Erestor smiled despite himself and then slowly helped Glorfindel to the gardens. It was nearly a month since Glorfindel had come home and the golden elf had been moved to his own chambers but he had yet to set foot outside his bedroom. Today Erestor had a day off, after much begging from Glorfindel and finally an order from Elrond to spend some time with Glorfindel, like he did not do so already when ever he had some time to spare.

They took some more steps together but now it seemed that Glorfindel was showing new resolve as he walked quicker and on more then one occasion Erestor had to place his hand on Glorfindel's chest to keep him from stumbling.

They finally managed to make it outside, to walk to the secluded spot in the gardens where Glorfindel like to sit when he did not wish to be disturbed. Erestor helped Glorfindel to sit down on the stone bench underneath the tree that shaded the whole clearing.

The older elf contently leaned back against the tree behind him with a weary gaze as Erestor sat down next to Glorfindel, keeping an appropriate amount of space in between them.

"Where do you think you are going?" Glorfindel's quite growl had Erestor looking back at the other elf.

Glorfindel's large hand had closed around his upper arm and in no uncertain terms Erestor was pulled to his side by the strength that still ghosted in the strong arms. Erestor barely had time to yelp as Glorfindel, with the efficiency and the fluent movements of a practise warrior swept one hand underneath Erestor's leg and pulled it onto his lap.

The smaller elf was sitting, much to his amusement with one leg over the edge of the bench and the other one bent over Glorfindel's lap who was using his nimble fingers to massage Erestor's calf.

"Glorfindel, you better not exhaust yourself." Erestor only said, shifting to accommodate for the sudden shift in balance.

"I promise that I will do my best not to exhaust myself but does this mean that you still have plans with me?" Glorfindel's eyes were gleaming oddly as the older elf took a deep breath of the cleansing summer air and he cocked his head when he listened to the birds that were singing to each other in the trees.

The blue eyes shifted to the side, away from Erestor as the councillor felt the warrior tense against his leg. "Glorfindel?" He called out worriedly as he leaned forward, putting his hand on Glorfindel's broad shoulder as the warrior turned back to look at him, tears glittering in the blue eyes.

"To think that I was considering giving this up for the Halls of Mandos. I would have been such a fool…" The wounded general cried out in a distressed voice as Erestor leaned in even closer so he could wrap his arm around the trembling shoulders as he said in a soft and soothing voice.

"Hush, Glorfindel, it is alright. You are here and that is all that matters…"

"But I wanted to give this up! I was so tired of the pain and the offer that Mandos made me, to spend my time in his Halls and to be reborn in Valinor. But I would be unable to return. I could only think of you, Erestor and that I could not break my promise to both you and Elrond." The shoulders were heaving now but Glorfindel met his gaze calmly, regardless of the tears that were glittering in his eyes.

"You have never made me any promise, Glorfindel." Erestor responded just as calmly as he regarded his distressed friend.

Glorfindel was always so strong but now to see him with tears in his eyes, he looked equally strong to Erestor but the younger elf knew of the trust Glorfindel must have placed in him to allow him to see his tears. He realized he longed to kiss them away, to sooth any hurt that had been caused to Glorfindel and to protect the elf he was beginning to love.

Glorfindel caught his hand in his large one, fingers gentle caressing his knuckles as he said. "I would like to…" The Balrog Slayer looked at him and Erestor felt his breathing catch in his throat, there was only one promise Glorfindel could be referring to.

Glorfindel cleared his throat and sat up straighter, still caressing and holding Erestor's hand as he softly asked. "I have asked your permission to court you but I have begun to realize that it is not what I wanted…"

"I see…" Erestor barely realized that his voice was hoarse and he could barely breath through the lump in his throat, his stomach was doing weird flips and his heart was racing yet he forced himself to meet the blue concerned eyes of the other elf.

"Erestor, I know that we have been courting, not even courting properly mind you, for perhaps 2 months but I have loved you longer then that. I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes upon you and you accepted me as your friend I was overjoyed. I know that you rarely if ever open up your heart in such a way but I promise you that your heart will be save with me. Will you allow yourself to pledge troth with me?"

Glorfindel's usually even voice was shaking and Erestor could not tell if it was because of exhaustion or the emotions.

He forced himself to take a deep breath, sitting up a bit straighter as well as his mind mulled over the aspects of his acceptance or his refusal. His mind was drawing a blank but his heart was only being pulled in one direction.

"Yes, I will gladly pledge troth with you, Glorfindel." He offered breathlessly, seeing the tension drain from the proud shoulders as they sagged and Glorfindel gave him a tired smile.

It was only a formality to pledge troth with the golden elf and to see if they were compatible to marry after a year and bind with each other for all eternity. Erestor could feel a strange calm descend over him, much like it usually did whenever he was around Glorfindel and he smiled in return.

When Glorfindel pulled him closer by tugging on his arm and rested his head against Erestor's shoulders the younger elf frowned and asked. "Glorfindel?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you at least think of given me a ring to bind our troth?"

"Oh, yes, they should be somewhere in my room." The other elf replied lazily.

"Ah that makes everything better then…" Erestor replied sarcastically. "Why are they in your room? Did you intend on asking me to pledge troth with you?"

The blue eyes shifted upwards to meet his own and much to his amazement Glorfindel blushed and seemed to struggle for words until he softly said. "I had them prepared in case I ever found the courage to ask you to pledge troth with me."

Despite himself Erestor was amazed and touched as he asked with a lift of his eyebrows. "But you have managed to face down a Balrog, what could be so terrifying in asking me to pledge troth with you?"

"The thought of losing you and to known that you did not return my feelings. In all my life I have never felt so terrifying or insecure whenever I was around your person or when I spoke to you, afraid that I would somehow push you away. I love you, Erestor, I always have."

Glorfindel looked very innocent and serious as he stared at Erestor, daring him to break the intense gaze that was between them. Erestor leaned in closer, bringing up his free hand to gentle trace Glorfindel's cheek as he spoke in a soft whisper, his voice hoarse as his mind was running like a mad horse with the emotions that were running through his body.

"I love you too, you foolish elf." His heart beat quicker in his chest as he leaned in closer to Glorfindel, smiling at his betrothed.

The older elf was gaping at him, his mouth hanging open and Erestor could not contain himself as he pressed his lips against Glorfindel's, seating himself in the older elf's lap, careful of his wound and slid his tongue in.

Glorfindel's arm came around his back, holding him in place as Glorfindel responded weakly after a moment, his strength returning as he crushed Erestor to his chest, tongues battling for dominance as Glorfindel began to responds heavily, causing Erestor to moan.

They pulled away, both flustered but they were filled with peace and as the sun shone down upon them merrily Erestor could not count himself happier that Glorfindel had chosen to remain by his side and as he lazily kissed the elf again, he knew that within time, everything would turn out right.

**I need ideas. I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


	11. Into the open

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews. I need ideas and badly so post some please. Let's begin. **

_Slowly, slowly, easy does it._

"Glorfindel! Put that sword down this instance!" His lord's angry voice nearly made Glorfindel drop the sword, but his battle reflexes had been honed so well that he held onto it. Putting it down slowly he forced a smile on his face and turned to face Elrond.

_Curse the whole lot of them_

Elrond was angry, his grey eyes stormy and his whole slender frame shook with suppressed anger at his stubborn general. Glorfindel slowly dropped the sword, hissing when his wound was jostled. The next moment the slender hands wrestled the sword out of his hands and Glorfindel finally released it with a low moan.

He was stronger than Elrond, even when he was wounded but his lord was right. Just one short movement and his wound throbbed again and sweat had erupted all over his skin. Elrond was frowning at him and then took him by the elbow, leading him towards the shade.

The elven lord placed the sword on the forest ground, pushing Glorfindel down to sit with barely a word, his brows furled, sharp eyes taking in his friend's appearance. Glorfindel glanced back up at him, blue eyes sparkling, Elrond crouched down, expert hands gently probed the wound causing Glorfindel to give a painful moan.

"It is your own fault for trying to pick up a sword when you know that you are not allowed. You are a foolish elf, Glorfindel. If Elrohir had not come to warn me, you would have reopened your wound." Elrond sighed and ran a hand through his tied back hair, pushing the hairs away from his face.

"Ah so he is the reason why I am currently sitting underneath a tree with you," Glorfindel's eyes were twinkling again and Elrond sighed.

"No, that bloody reason is because of the fact that you insist on doing things that you cannot do just yet. I need to look at your wound, take of your tunic please."

"My my, Elrond, if only Celebrian heard of this…what would she say? Especially in front of so many people." Elrond raised an eyebrow at his friend as Glorfindel leaned in closer and whispered. "I never assumed that you were attracted to me. But I cannot blame you; I mean who would not be attracted to me…."

Glorfindel laughed as Elrond responded with a growl, he pushed his finger against the healing wound, causing the other elf to pale instantly. Elrond fumbled with the lacing of the other elf's tunic and then drew them apart as his sharp eyes scanned the dirty bandages.

The wound did not appear to have reopened. Glorfindel panted just a little, smirking at Elrond as the lord of Rivendell glanced up. "I am taking you to Erestor; you are not going to stay outside alone anymore. You will do things that you are not supposed to…"

Glorfindel merely grinned again until a thoughtful look crossed his fair features and the older elf asked. "Can you perhaps take me to my room instead? I am still looking for that ring that I left somewhere. I have promised it to Erestor."

"You promised Erestor a ring?"

"Well it is what one does when you are betrothed." Glorfindel accepted the hand that Elrond held out to him, smiling thinly at the amazed look on his lord's face.

"But you two have barely courted…."

"My last adventure has taught me one thing, Elrond. Life is precious and time is short, even for the elves. I do not wish to lose Erestor when I know that he is the only one for me. There will not be any other beloved for me then him. I asked him to become my betrothed and he has accepted."

"That seems unlike Erestor at all, given how reluctant he was to accept your hand in courtship." The two friends walked back to the Last Homely House in a slow and sedate pace, enjoying the sunlight and the late spring day.

"It seems that Erestor has learned some lessons as well. It was he who said that he would gladly accept if I asked the correct question. I just need to find the ring and announce it to make it official." Glorfindel was humming underneath his breath and Elrond glanced at the fair haired elf.

Glorfindel seemed happy and at peace. It was not so hard to see Glorfindel happy for usually the older elf was but now he seemed more at peace than ever before. Elrond had known about the love between his friends even when they did not dare to act upon it themselves. He had seen the stolen glances and touches that they would not allow themselves openly.

Yet it surprised him how easily and how quickly they settled into each other's company. But he had noticed their distance, even when they had been spending much time together. It seemed that they were afraid to lose control, to end things between them and they were so cautious that Elrond sometimes felt frustrated himself.

He realized that Glorfindel was asking him a question as he glanced to the side to see the older elf look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What were you asking, Glorfindel? I was not paying attention."

Glorfindel smiled at him, it was thinning lips which showed that the other elf was nervous about something. "Should I just give Erestor the ring or make something special out of it?" Glorfindel was fidgeting with his hands and Elrond fought the urge to reach out.

He smiled, for all his years Glorfindel struck him like a young elfling who was experiencing their first crush. "Since Erestor has already accepted, I believe that it would be nice to ask him for a private dinner so that you may present him the ring. He would appreciate that."

"You certainly have some very nice ideas, Elrond." Glorfindel was beaming at his lord, smiling at him and as he rocked forwards and backwards on his heels, it seems that he could barely contain his excitement.

"Well, Celebrian and I would not have had three children had I not been nice on occasion." Elrond actually managed to keep his eyes fixed upon his general as he said these words. Glorfindel merely raised his eyebrow as he rocked backwards and forwards again.

"Oh very well then, go and find your rings. I will pretend that I found this sword standing outside my balcony, shall I?" Elrond barely had time to finish his sentence before Glorfindel sped off. "Slow down, you foolish elf, lest you hurt yourself again." Elrond called after him before walking inside with a low chuckle, intent on finding his wife to tell her this new development.

Glorfindel entered his chambers, surveying the mess he had made with keen eyes. His blue eyes lit up when they fell upon his desk. The rings were supposed to be somewhere in there, in the drawer where he kept all his important items.

It was usually small items that had no meaning to any other but him. The first drawing that the twins had given him and the letter that he had one day received from Erestor, politely inviting him to a chess match. The wedding invitation Elrond had given him when his lord had been about to get married to Celebrian.

Inside the drawer was a small box, well two boxes in fact with silver rings that Glorfindel had forged years ago. It had been foolish even when he had never assumed that Erestor returned his feelings, but he just needed to have them.

He pulled the drawer opened, sitting down in the chair as he pulled his loose hair away from his face and into a low ponytail. His questing fingers searched the papers, small stones and other trinkets in the drawers before they found one small box.

He slowly pulled it out, opening it and examined the silver ring. It was without markings, just a simple silver ring. He searched for the other box, pulling it out as he put it on the desk, slowly breathing through the sudden excitement that had settled in his stomach.

He clenched the ring tightly in his hand, allowing himself to feel the weight. Tonight it would settle on his hand and he would wear it for as long as Erestor would allow him to do so. But he truly hoped that in a year time it would be exchanged for a golden one.

Glorfindel allowed a bright smile to come forward at that particularly happy thought before he sighed. There was some other things he would have to deal with first and that was to deliver to Erestor the ring he had been promised.

He slowly traced his steps towards the council room, knowing today's council was done. He smiled at some of the elves that greeted him, both young and old as he nimbly sidestepped those who were still speaking to one another in the hallways.

The door to the big council chamber of Imlandris was open but Glorfindel knocked to announce his presence. The chairs all stood facing one another, the sunlight filtering through the window was bright and the room was airy.

Many scrolls lay near the other chairs and the scribes were just pushing the chairs back in the original position as Glorfindel entered. Erestor glanced up from where he had been speaking to some of the other advisors.

The dark eyes of his beloved sparkled when they settled upon Glorfindel's large form, even when the pale face betrayed nothing.

"Lord Glorfindel, what reason brings you down here? I believed that you always spent your days outdoors instead of being shut inside with us boring council members." One of the younger members laughed at Glorfindel and the general inclined his head. This was one of the elves he had trained but he never truly liked the ways of the sword.

"Something of great importance brings me down here, Lithiel. Besides lord Elrond will have my hide if I go and train now…" Glorfindel held Erestor's eyes and he could see how they sparkled with amusement.

"Ah, you are here then to do some important duty for lord Elrond…" Lithiel grinned at him.

"Nay, my friend. It is not a duty for lord Elrond but for myself I fear. I have come to collect a friend of mine upon something he has promised me…." Glorfindel smiled at Erestor and his beloved's eyes locked with his own, daring him to speak.

Glorfindel felt his mouth go dry. He suddenly felt nervous and the idea that had struck him before suddenly seemed foolish and petty. Yet he took a deep breath as Lithiel glanced at Erestor and answered. "Have you heard of the amazing feat that lord Erestor has accomplished? He has fought in the spring tournament against yours truly, lord Glorfindel. He broke his arm in the process but he is one of the few of us councillors who can say that they have struck blades with Glorfindel, the Balrog Slayer."

Erestor merely smiled thinly and said. "Truly, Lithiel. I need no more praise. I have merely done what anyone else would have done if they had held their own against Glorfindel. Luckily for me he realized who I was before he could damage me."

"It was a very intense fight. One I had not had the privilege of enjoying in a good number of years. But I have not come to boast here of Erestor's fighting skill. My friend will be impatient with me unless I get a move one."

"And might one inquire who that friend is, lord Glorfindel? You speak in more riddles then Mithrandir." Lithiel laughed lightly at this.

"Of course one might inquire. If you would be so kind to accompany me on a walk, Erestor?"

Glorfindel held out his hand to Erestor who merely eyed him strangely before saying. "I am sure that whatever it is that you need to say Glorfindel can be said in this company. Word will come out soon enough I believe." Erestor held Glorfindel's eyes and the warrior smiled at him, reaching in his pocket to draw out the velvet box and opened it, saying.

"I promised you this ring, Erestor, as a token of my affection and promise of betrothal and here it is. I know that it is later then I promise but I have found them. If you wish to exchange the rings here that is fine with me. Whatever is your desire…?"

Erestor stepped closer, hands closing around Glorfindel's larger ones as he leaned in to whisper so only Glorfindel understood who blushed red. "My desire would be for you to be completely naked and for the halls to be devoid of life except for us but alas, I believe Elrond would be appalled at our behaviour."

"I am sure Elrond would be, had he not hinted at another child with Celebrian. Perhaps we can slip out…." Glorfindel whispered back, his eyes holding a promise that if they had been alone they would have been naked.

His hands were busy placing the ring on Erestor's fingers even as his blue eyes never wavered from his beloved's dark ones. Soft laughter could be heard around them at the sight of the two lovers so lost in each other.

Glorfindel snapped out of his thoughts as the unfamiliar weight of the ring settled on his finger as cheers went up around them as Elrond cried out. "Hooray to Glorfindel and Erestor, to be wed within a year's time. My two oldest and closest of friends, godfathers to my children have been betrothed and I cannot do anything else but wish them the best of luck."

Celebrian came forward, beaming at them both as she kissed Erestor on both his cheeks before pulling Glorfindel's head down to place a light kiss upon his lips as well. "Congratulations Glorfindel and Erestor. You deserve it."

Glorfindel felt Erestor's arm settle about his waist. He longed to be alone with the smaller elf but he knew that in light of their betrothal Elrond would never allow them to be alone together. He met the twinkling grey eyes of his lord, it would be a challenge he would gladly accept in order to try to be alone with Erestor, but as said elf pulled his head down for a true kiss, those thoughts disappeared to the back of his mind. All Glorfindel cared about was kissing Erestor back with as much passion as he was being kissed with and everything was right within his world.

**So that is it for now. I hope you liked it. I need ideas in order for them to get some time alone. Review of course and send some ideas because I am out of inspiration. **


	12. Sneaking about

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I need ideas for this story so please post them. Thanks for the reviews as always. Let's begin. **

A sharp tug on his sleeve.

"Glorfindel, stop that!" Erestor hissed.

Another sharper tug and an arm which was wrapped around his waist which tightened.

"Glorfindel, stop this! We cannot go about this…"

The arm pulled him to a warm side and for a moment Erestor was swayed as nimble, warm and oh so inviting lips nibbled at his jaw. The cheering around them continued and he steeled his resolve, angrily shaking off the arm and adjusting his robes.

"No, we cannot retire yet. It is not proper. It is not decent to the marriage ceremony. Do you intend to retire this early on our wedding night as well?" Dark eyes met merrily twinkling blue ones.

"Of course not…." Erestor heaved a sigh of relief. "…I intend to retire much sooner then."

The smaller councillor turned away from the cheering crowd and turned back to the golden elf standing beside him. "You know that it is not allowed."

"It only adds to the fun. Besides I have not yet been able to have you all to myself, and do I want to have you to myself." Glorfindel's voice was a low growl in his ear and Erestor felt himself shivering. He shook his head, sending his long dark hair flying and flashing a smile at the happy couple who only had eyes for each other.

The arm sneaked around his waist again and Erestor responded by stepping away immediately and adjusted his robes, saying in a forced whisper. "Glorfindel, stop that!"

"Give me a kiss then." Glorfindel whispered just as softly, his voice soft and seductive.

"I will not. We are in public, you know that. It is not allowed for us to be alone together…"

"Like those two have never tried it." Glorfindel nodded at the happy couple and Erestor shifted back to look at the newly weds as they kissed. He felt himself growing harder and he knew that, as the arm snaked around his waist again and he was pulled to Glorfindel's warm side and the affectionate lips nuzzled his temple and he sighed as he relaxed against Glorfindel.

He really could not help it. It felt too good to be with his beloved again. Perhaps, yes, perhaps if Elrond was not looking they could sneak out. He looked around for his lord. Elrond was busy with congratulating the happy couple, wishing them a happy and long life.

Erestor felt the tug on his hand even before his already keen mind had formulated a plan. "We can sneak into the gardens." The soft voice send shivers down his spine and then his arm was released.

He glanced around, everybody was looking at the happy couple, beaming at them and cheering. Surely nobody would notice if he were to sneak out. He looked around for the familiar flash of gold but Glorfindel was already gone.

He slowly pushed himself through the crowd and managed to walk away without drawing too much suspend to himself as he relived in being able to walk out into the sun. All first born liked to be out in the open, to be amongst nature and the gardens of Rivendell were beautiful, especially in the early summer.

The moment he stepped out of the hall an arm settled heavily about his waist and he was once again pulled, roughly this time, into Glorfindel's embrace and against the firm body of the general of Rivendell, although a wounded one. Erestor glanced up to see the stormy blue eyes glancing down at his own.

"We should move before we are spotted. I have no intention of explaining what I am doing with you…"

"What do you mean to do with me then?" Erestor found that his voice was shaking a little bit as he followed Glorfindel who merely hummed in responds and then took his hand, taking slow steps down a concealed path.

They were close enough to the halls to hear the commotion inside but they could not be immediately seen from somebody who walked into the garden. Erestor turned his attention back to Glorfindel as the soft and delicious lips nibbled at his lower lip.

He opened his mouth, placing his hands on Glorfindel's shoulders to keep himself steady as he pushed it tightly against those of his beloved. His tongue met Glorfindel's and if Erestor had not been so busy to focus upon Glorfindel's delicious kiss he would learn that the general had more tricks up his sleeve.

Glorfindel had pinned him effortless it seemed against the tree behind him. The warrior pulled away and the gleaming black eyes of the smaller elf caught his own and Glorfindel smiled in a dazed sort of way. "You wish for this to continue?"

"I wish for you to continue driving me insane before anybody else comes and snatches you up…." Erestor's voice was husky but still strong.

"You do realize that when it comes to dancing that you do not have to share me with anybody tonight? You are my betrothed, no matter how many elleths are waiting for me." Glorfindel leaned against the tree next to him casually.

His wound was stinging a bit but he was feeling much better. He was feeling almost giddy and when he saw the tell tale signs of kissing on Erestor's face he fell in love again with the smaller elf. Erestor's pale cheeks were flustered and the dark eyes gleamed with a hidden light.

"Shall we retire to our rooms where we cannot be disturbed?" Glorfindel leaned in closer and the dark eyes of his companion locked on his own. Erestor seemed to think about it for a moment before he smiled and crossed the distance between them to kiss Glorfindel's nose, which wrinkled it in responds.

"I would like that very much."

"Would it be decent of me to inform you that I am not wearing much underneath these heavy robes?"

"That it would not be decent." Erestor breathed against the smiling lips. He pressed a quick and nearly chaste kiss against Glorfindel's lips, or it would have been chaste had the older elf not suddenly grabbed him around the waist and had firmly pushed his tongue in.

Erestor wondered how anybody could miss the throaty moan that escaped him and he finally pushed Glorfindel away, out of breath. "We cannot…"

"I assure you that we can…"

"What if somebody comes by and sees us?" Erestor's voice was a gentle breathing whisper against Glorfindel's lips.

"I would not worry about it too much if I were you. Who is going to find us here?"

"Perhaps I would!" The booming voice behind him, although filled with amusement, had Glorfindel stiffening. The fair haired elf smiled sadly before he turned to meet their lord's inquiring gaze. "Care to tell me exactly what you were doing?" Elrond asked curtly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was kissing my beloved, could you not tell? Poor Celebrian, she has to live all this time without a proper kiss. Perhaps I can give your wife a kiss, I am sure that she would enjoy that…" Glorfindel tugged at Erestor's hand until the councillor was standing beside him.

"Glorfindel!" Elrond said warningly as the general laughed, its sound filled Erestor and making his heart beat fast. He was aware of the trill of excitement and arousal that sped along his spine down all the way to his toes, making his toes curl and his mind was feeling light as a feather.

He slowly reached out, brushing his mind against Elrond's first and his lord smiled at him before turning back to the conversation with Glorfindel. "If you dare to touch my wife I will make sure that my wrath will be nothing compared to what Sauron can do…"

Erestor then turned to Glorfindel. The general was smiling and slowly Erestor allowed his mind to wrap around Glorfindel's and the general stopped in mid sentence and stared at him. The blue eyes were sparkling and after a hesitant moment Erestor felt the same feeling he had always received in Glorfindel.

The light that came from the Balrog Slayer was blinding and Erestor knew that Glorfindel was happy. He could feel the light in his soul as well. The love that poured from Glorfindel was amazed and he felt the older elf take his hand, turning to look him in the eye, Elrond forgotten.

He had long seen the love between his lord and lady but he had never experienced such a love for himself. He had always been a little envies of the deep connection that most bonded elves shared with their spouse. Glorfindel had caught his attention from the first moment the elf appeared in Rivendell.

Erestor had thought the elf to be arrogant but Glorfindel had always been kind. He had been colder to the general then was completely necessary but he needed to be because of the fact that he was afraid that he would truly lose his heart to Glorfindel if he did not watch out.

In the end it had all been in vain. He had lost his heart to Glorfindel and the tournament had made him realize that Glorfindel was in fact insecure around Erestor. The normally care free happy elf was transformed into a mere shadow of his former self whenever Erestor looked at him.

Elrond stood forgotten as Glorfindel beamed at Erestor and held his hand tenderly. The golden elf was shining with a bright light that was only visible whenever Glorfindel was happy. The light that was reflected in Erestor's eyes made him smile.

He was glad for his friends. Celebrian had been the one to hold him back when he had seen them slip outside after the ceremony. She had kissed him lightly on the lips, engaging him in a dance and telling him that they deserved some time alone.

He could feel the connection between them. Their love was strong and in time it would blossom when they bound into the deep connection Celebrian and he shared. He could feel her mind brushing his, her amusement going through the bond as he cleared his throat.

Glorfindel turned back to look at him, blinking in surprise as if he had forgotten that Elrond was even there. "I am going back inside. You would be wise to follow me. If I catch you trying to sneak away again, I will ask you to baby sit the twins. This I swear." Elrond forced himself to be stern, even when he wanted nothing more then to laugh in happiness.

He took sure steps inside, waiting by the door. He wondered if he had to go back outside and pull both elves in by their ears when Erestor appeared, Glorfindel at his side. The general looked dazed, his lips slightly swollen and the blue eyes glazed over with something that Elrond could only identify as passion.

Erestor appeared smug and nodded at Elrond as if he had not just been kissing Glorfindel senselessly, which obviously he had. Elrond brushed past them and whispered on his way to Celebrian. "There are more sides to you then meet the eye, Erestor. Take good care of Glorfindel. He is still injured."

Erestor merely smiled and nodded and Elrond knew that he would have his hands full with them sneaking about. Perhaps if he moved the wedding forward he would not have such trouble with them. But as he met Celebrain's radiant smile and his mind remembered their betrothal, it were memories he would not deprive his friends off and he knew they were happy and that was all that mattered to him.

**I hope you liked it. I need ideas. Review of course. **


	13. More sneaking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update but real life was way too demanding. But anyway, let's begin. **

"Aaaahhhh…"

"Be silent, you mad elf, they will spot us _again_ if you keep up this mindless screaming. You sound like a lady!"

"Perhaps if you would release me and not startle me so, I would not have had the need the scream…"

"You will scream my name soon enough. Not just yet, my beloved…"

"Glorfindel, stop that! This is unbecoming of you. My ear is not meant to be licked…no matter how much you may think I enjoy it…I do not know what attraction my ears hold for you…"

"I think you may enjoy by the sounds you make and the way your keep rubbing against me…yes, just like that…."

"Where are we anyway?"

"A closet!"

"Glorfindel! You have dragged me into a cleaning closet?"

"Yes, I have. It will serve our needs into this small confined space…"

"Glorfindel, ah…do that again…."

The door suddenly opened and light filled the small space, showing two elves intertwined, still fully dressed, through the clothes were rumpled and the hair ruffled. Elrond stood with his hands on his hips, fuming at his general and counsellor.

Erestor was the first to recover, straightening out his clothing and hair with a few strokes. Then the younger elf had the good grace to blush but Elrond had already fixed his eyes upon the source of all their problems, Glorfindel.

Well, the problem really being, him having to seek everybody Valar forbidden place of his large house to find his wayward companions. He had to search high and low, at every possible timing when one of them but usually both failed to appear for lunch, dinner or breakfast.

Luckily he had heard them when he had been walking down the corridor, not that he had wanted to hear but it was getting old and he was at his wit's end.

"Can you two not just get married tomorrow? It would put an end to all these problems and it would make me so much happier."

"But Elrond, surely we will not be able to forget the year period to see if we are right for each other." Erestor argued while Glorfindel merely pretended not to grin smugly at his lord.

Elrond looked ruffled, even more so then them. The usually sharp grey eyes were dulled and Erestor was worried for his lord. But one glance at the torch filled hallway reminded him that most people, even elves, did not like to be wakened up in the middle of the night to go in search of betrothed who could not stay away from each other.

"I will excuse that precious one year period of yours but if you do not get married within this week, I will send one of you to Lorien until the year is up." The elven lord finally snapped.

Glorfindel was smiling but before the golden elf could open his mouth to say his piece, Erestor cut across from him, giving Glorfindel a glare. "How soon can the ceremony be arranged?"

"Within a few days I am sure. I will tell all the elves present in Imladris to help to prepare for this grand feast and I am sure that within the week you will be bonded." Elrond sighed, glancing at them as he ran a hand through his long loose hair.

Erestor appeared unsatisfied but then Glorfindel smiled and answered. "It would be wonderful, Elrond."

"Good…" The tired elven lord sighed wearily as he glanced back at the closet. "…then I suggest you close that door and each go back to your respective rooms, alone I might add and I can go back to sleep and we will start to arrange for the ceremony tomorrow. I am tired of having to find you at every turn or in all possible positions."

"Surely it is very productive to walk around in the middle of the night…." Glorfindel began as Erestor jammed his elbow in the taller elf's ribs.

Elrond released a weary laugh. "No, it is not. My wife has ordered me to sort this business out. Now we go about this a different way for I simply do not trust you both enough. Come with me, Erestor. Good night, Glorfindel."

Erestor turned to give his beloved a frown as he saw the puzzled expression on Glorfindel's handsome face before he followed Elrond down and out of the hallway. Erestor kept up with the tired tred of the other elf easily as Elrond finally stopped by his office door.

He opened it, allowing Erestor in. The councillor frowned at his lord, wondering what Elrond was thinking. "If you do not mind terrible to spend the night here, I do not trust Glorfindel one bit. He is too cunning for his own good. I am going to lock the door. If you need anything, just ring the bell…"

Elrond looked so tired that Erestor tried to swallow away the smile that came to his face. It was all Glorfindel's fault of course. If Glorfindel did not sneak about, trying to kiss or do other things to Erestor at every possible angle, this would not have happened.

Erestor did not like sleeping on the couch but when he saw the dulled gaze of the normally composed elven lord, he nodded. "It will be fine. I am sure I can sleep the remainder of the night here."

Elrond released a strangle moan at the prospect of having to be forced to get up early again to guide the elven colony. Most elves could do without sleep for a few nights or weeks even but Elrond was a half elf. He did not have the same stamina as the other elves and with two young Elflings Elrond already had his hands full.

"Good, then I will leave you here tonight. Good night, Erestor." Elrond backed out of the room closing the door behind him and Erestor was left alone. The younger and smaller elf shook his head and laughed at his lord's tactics.

Normally elves who courted would be follow around by a chaperone. But because of the fact that their schedules did not allow much time spent together outside evenings and dinners. Erestor knew Glorfindel was cunning and it most likely would not take the general long to find him.

He knew that Elrond had at first embraced the change to spend some time chasing his two beloved friends around but it was getting to the elven lord. Elrond still was a father of two children and he managed an elven colony.

It seemed that not even the most seasoned elf could stand to be up at night to chase after his friends. Erestor sat down on the couch. The usually sharp gaze of Elrond had dulled considerably and Erestor wondered if Elrond could have a day off.

Erestor lid a candle, the moon was bright tonight but he needed a bit more light. Truth be told, he was not tired at all. In fact, his blood was singing with the trill of desire that Glorfindel had managed to install in him.

His head snapped up when he heard a sound in the garden. The door to the balcony was open and Erestor cautioned approached the door. He wondered what that sound was. It sounded like somebody who was walking through the garden but who would so such a thing at this hour?

It was a fine summer night but it was even too late for most lovers to be out and about. Hearing sounds which put him even more on guard, Erestor grabbed the knife that lay in the drawer of Elrond's desk and stepped out onto the balcony, trying to keep his steps light.

He peered over the balcony edge and then he closed his eyes before he sighed, loud enough to be heard. "Oh, by the Valar, Glorfindel, no!"

His beloved and still wounded elf was climbing onto the balcony by the large tree that stood opposed the beautiful small space. Glorfindel had managed to get into the tree with ease but he was breathing a bit heavily. Glorfindel seemed to be getting ready to leap the last distance and the other male elf grinned at him.

"Glorfindel, Elrond is going to have a fit when he finds you here in the morning. How did you know I was here?"

"I am a seasoned warrior, Erestor. Did Elrond truly think I could not follow you? He must really by tired then." Glorfindel beamed at him before he continued. "But move over a bit…I need space to make the jump."

"Glorfindel, you are wounded. Need I remind you that Elrond will not hesitate to send you back to the healing wing when he finds out what you have been up to?" Erestor moved a bit to the side. He knew that he could never persuade Glorfindel if the elf truly wanted to jump.

Glorfindel made the jump easily, not once losing his balance and for a moment Erestor was jealous of the easy leap the other elf made. The next moment he was in Glorfindel's arms, the fair face inches from his own and lazy lips were curled into a smile.

"You are impossible." Erestor informed his golden elf.

"And you love me for it." Glorfindel supplied helpful.

"Oh, stuff your mouth…"

"Gladly." Glorfindel pressed his lips tightly to Erestor's. After a moment they opened underneath his own. Their minds brushed and Erestor opened his eyes as he broke the kiss. The dark eyes flashed with the same light that always shone in Glorfindel.

"You look beautiful, my beloved." Glorfindel said as he tugged Erestor inside the room.

Both elves sat down on the couch and Erestor shifted his legs until he was sitting in Glorfindel's lap. The large hands of his betrothed settled easily in a massaging motion, removing his boots before they began to massage his feet.

Erestor moaned in pleasure, releasing the air in a rushing motion. This felt too good. Erestor felt his eyes growing heavier with each passing moment and he yawned again as he nestled himself against Glorfindel.

The strong arm looped around his shoulder and Erestor slipped into the elvish dreams, easily resting into the arms of his beloved. Glorfindel favoured him with a smile and then rested his head against Erestor's dark head as he joined his beloved in the dreams.

XX

Elrond walked on tired feet towards his office. It was early day and the late night excursions, thanks to Erestor and Glorfindel, had left him tired. He had nearly snapped at his two young sons when they wanted to jump upon the bed. Luckily Celebrian had anticipated his mood and she had snatched them away.

He knocked lightly upon the door and he could hear Erestor stumble inside before the younger elf said. "Enter."

Elrond entered, frowning when he saw the rumpled couch and the opened door to the balcony. "Erestor, why is the door to the balcony open?"

Erestor blushed a bit and then Elrond found himself chuckling softly. He should have known. "Glorfindel, come out please." He requested.

The beaming golden warrior stepped out into the light. Elrond could not help it. They had thwarted him again.

He merely shook his head and said as he exited the room. "You will pay dearly for this on your wedding night, gentlemen."

As Erestor and Glorfindel looked at each other, they could only hope that Elrond did not speak truth.

**That is it for now. Ideas for the wedding would be nice. Review of course. **


	14. The wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the wedding. I hope you enjoy it, let's begin. **

Glorfindel eyed his reflection in the reflecting glass. His blue eyes were sparkled with anticipation. He was dressed in white, or a white tunic and a darker shade of leggings. The golden hair was tied back in one thick braid. The warrior braids were gone now and he replaced the hairs that were hanging loose by pins that tied them back.

He hummed softly to himself, doing up the last clips of his tunic. He was getting married, it was finally happening. Erestor would be his finally today.

It had taken the total of two weeks to organize even with Elrond's influence and Celebrain's skill. Elladan and Elrohir would be the ring bearers. Luckily Elrond had the rings at the moment, Glorfindel didn't trust Elladan and Elrohir to that extend.

There was a knock on the door and even before Glorfindel could utter a word Elrohir walked in. The youngest son of his lord seemed to shuffle his feet and Glorfindel turned to the young arrival. "What is the matter, Elrohir?"

He kept his voice low and gentle to courage the young twin to confide in him. The large grey eyes looked up into his with all the sincerity that a child could muster as the Elfling said. "You won't go away, right? I mean…we can still come to your room when I have a nightmare?"

The small voice hitched and broke and Glorfindel leaned down so he could lift the child up and settle it on his hip. "Yes, Elrohir, my door will always be open to you. I will be sharing rooms with Erestor because he will be my husband. Our rooms will be bigger then the ones we have now because there will be two people living there."

Elrohir nodded and then leaned against him, resting his head on Glorfindel's shoulder, trust implicit in his actions. "Erestor is very exited. He is trying to arrange everything again, much to Ada's dismay."

A suspicious thought began to creep into Glorfindel's mind and the older elf looked Elrohir in the eye, trying to detect a lie as he asked in a steely voice. "Did your father send you to check upon me?"

"Uhm, no."

"Elrohir, do not lie to me! It does not become you. What did your father say?"

"He said that he wanted to check to see if you are alone and not with Erestor? He has send Elladan to check upon Erestor. But I was really afraid that you were going to stop me from entering your room when I have a nightmare. Sometimes Ada doesn't like it when I enter their rooms at night."

"I know that Elrond doesn't. He is merely busy then with…other things…we will keep the door locked whenever we are busy."

"But with what are you busy then? I don't understand." Elrohir looked puzzled but Glorfindel was sure that both Elrond and Celebrian would not be happy with him if he told their son about binding. He ran a hand through his hair and dismissed the question.

"Well, they are just sleeping next to each other. It is complicated. I will explain it when you are older. Can you do me a favour, Elrohir and go and see when Elrond is ready to begin the ceremony. I am getting anxious." With those soft words Elrohir left.

Another knock sounded and Glorfindel turned, expecting to see Elladan now but instead Erestor stood before him. The younger elf was dressed in black that rippled when he moved and showed off his lean shape. Glorfindel felt his mouth go dry and his cock twitched when his eyes travelled down his beloved's form to see well shaped legs being shaped by the leggings that he wore.

Erestor normally wore robes and Glorfindel had always enjoyed a simple tunic and leggings on his friend, secretly admiring him that way. The smaller elf smiled and said. "I couldn't contain myself when Elrond has sent the twins to spy on us."

"You think that he will cancel the marriage when we consummate the bond right here and now?" Glorfindel's voice was a low purr. The warrior stepped closer and brought one hand up to caress Erestor's cheek.

The younger elf leaned into it before he pushed himself away. Just at the appropriate moment when Elrond entered. He stared from one elf to another, eyes narrowed and then he shook his head, saying. "Get downstairs you two. I thought that my sons could get the job done but it doesn't seem to be the case."

Erestor shot a grin at Glorfindel before they both exited the room. Elrond preceded them, giving the soon to be married couple some time to adjust to their new positions in their lives. Never before had either of them been married. They had been around bonded couples but this was different, it would always be different.

This time it would be them who would be bonded. Erestor stood at the top of the stairs, looking at Glorfindel. "Now we can still turn back."

"I do not wish to turn back, Erestor, do you?"

"All I ever wanted was to bind with you, Glorfindel, that is not going to change, meleth nin." Erestor smiled at him, a hidden light filled his eyes and for a moment Glorfindel felt the elven mind wrap around his own.

Together they proceeded into the garden to where their friends and loved ones were waiting for them. They were met with loud cheering and clapping. Glorfindel took a deep breath and then held out his hand to Erestor, who took it quickly.

Together they walked down the stairs and into the garden where tables and chairs were assembled to seat those present. The feast would last well into the day and the night for it was a reminder of the lighter times that they shared with each other.

Elrond stood off to the side, lady Celebrian radiant by his side. The lord and lady of Imladris had clasped hands and everybody could see the love between the two rulers. Celebrian approached Glorfindel, holding up his hand and taking away the silver ring as she spoke. "Have you made your decision regarding your betrothal, Glorfindel of Imladris?"

"I have made my decision. I wish to bind with Erestor of Imladris."

"Is that also what Erestor wishes for?" Elrond's voice was deep and he too took the silver ring from Erestor's finger.

"I wish to bind with Glorfindel of Imladris."

"Then it is settled. I call upon Manwë to give us his blessing for this union between these two beloved."

"And I call upon Varda, dearest to the elves to give her blessing to this union." Celebrian called out.

Those gathered formed a circle before the couple as Lady Galadriel; ruler of the golden wood of Lorien stepped forward. The lady as dressed in a white flowing garment, her golden hair unbound and flowing past her waist. She smiled at the male elves gathered in front of her.

"Those gathered here today to join the ceremony of Glorfindel and Erestor will claps hands to give their blessing and that of the Valar to the couple. They will say their own vows which will be echoed by us."

Erestor's hand was cool in his grip and Glorfindel squeezed gently. Erestor could feel Glorfindel's presence in his mind, soothing and warm, familiar yet strangely.

_I will love you till the end of time and beyond. _

_My feet will find their path together with yours and my heart shall never stray from you._

The elven vows were strong and binding and Erestor felt his soon to be husband's surprise at the intensity of the word. The smile that lid the handsome face was breathtaking and then the blue eyes sparkled as Glorfindel nodded at him and Erestor felt the love pour into him.

_Never shall I waver from my love and dedication to you, my foolish elf. _

_I will always find a way to return to you, wounded or not. _

_My heart will beat in time with yours and rests assured that I will gladly leave my soul in your keeping when I go about hunting. _

_Never shall you have to fear the darkness again for my light shall overcome them all. _

"Will you promise to abide by the vows that you have selected and have given each other in private?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Then I will now pronounce you married. You may consummate the bond between you both at your own pleasure as long as it is not here." The people assembled laughed and cheered for the happy couple as Glorfindel, with all the practised ease of a seasoned warrior, pulled his husband to him and kissed him chastely on the lips.

The younger elf yielded to him and then Erestor opened his mouth, deepening their kiss. Soon they broke away, eyes filled with promises for the rest of the evening. Elrond nodded and them and then allowed his sons to walk forward with the rings.

Glorfindel winked at Erestor and then crouched down, accepting the ring from Elrohir while Elladan shyly gave Erestor his ring. The newly bonded couple turned to each other and placed the rings on each other's finger, proven that they were now wed.

And then Elrond called out. "I present to you, Glorfindel and Erestor of Imladris."

And with those words and a happy kiss a new chapter was set to begin in their lives.

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the feast and of course the wedding night. Review of course. **


	15. The binding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So the feast and of course the binding. Sex warning. Let's begin. **

"Are you completely sure that you know how to dance?"

"Erestor, my dear, you wound me. _Of course I know how to dance. _I took lessons if you must know."

"Ah, let me rephrase the question then. Are you sure you know how to dance with _me_?"

Erestor grimaced as Glorfindel led him into a spin. The older elf stepped on his foot again and Erestor hissed. "That was done on purpose."

"You know me too well…"

Glorfindel's voice was a low whisper as the music began to pick up the pace. This was the first dance they shared since they had been married about an hour ago. The feast had started afterwards and now Glorfindel had insisted that Erestor danced with him the first dance of the evening.

"Sometimes I feel like I barely know you at all." Erestor glanced up in the blue eyes and then Glorfindel smiled down at him and said.

"Later this evening you will be the only one who knows me so well, meleth nin. You will know me in a way that nobody else has ever done before." The music slowed to a stop and Glorfindel's eyes shone with promises and Erestor felt his breathing quicken.

He could only give a nod as the tunes picked up again but Glorfindel held out his hand and together they walked to the edge of the table where Elrond sat, Elrohir on his knee who was munching on a piece of pie while watching his wife who was dancing with their oldest son.

The new couple pulled chairs back and sat down. Glorfindel reached for his goblet immediately and he drank deeply, refilling the wine. Elrohir slipped off Elrond's lap and stood next to Erestor.

"Glorfindel promised that we could always come to you when we needed something, is this still true?" The councillor glanced down, his dark eyes confused but he nodded.

"Yes, why would it not be? Like I have said, our door is always open to you."

Elrond glanced up and smiled at them. "Are you done dancing?"

"For the moment yes, Glorfindel kept stepping on my toes." Erestor pulled Elrohir on his lap as the young Elfling said.

"I will never step on anybody's foot when I dance, that is a promise." Around him the adults chuckled softly and Elrond nodded at Celebrian as she approached her mother. Celeborn, a tall elf with silver haired approached them and with a cry Elrohir threw himself at his grandfather.

Celeborn caught him and bounced him on the hip as he asked. "Shall I show you the fine art of dancing?"

The exited cry was enough for Celeborn and with a slight smile at Erestor the lord of the Golden Wood took his grandson to the dance floor. Erestor turned back to Elrond to find Glorfindel holding out a piece of pie to him.

He rolled his eyes at his lord before turning to his husband and allowed Glorfindel to feed him. The fingers brushed the crumbs away from his face and the younger elf felt a thrill shoot through him.

He longed to suck the fingers in his mouth and to kiss them but he did not. He peered up through his lashed at Glorfindel as the older elf finished his pie and then asked to Elrond. "What is the earliest convince for us to retire?"

The grey eyes of Elrond lifted up to meet Glorfindel's for a moment before he allowed them to drift back over to his wife and said. "It is in appropriate to retire before the sun goes down. And I will not have you sneaking off so soon. Mmm, perhaps you should just go."

"How soon did you retire with Celebrian?" Erestor asked, his hand over Glorfindel's arm who had reached for another pie.

Elrond glanced at him and then said with a smile. "We planned our ceremony in the evening so we retired soon afterwards, to many jokes from Glorfindel, I may add."

"I did not even see you leave with Celebrian." Erestor was a bit surprised.

Elrond smiled again.

"I did not want you too, Glorfindel and Celeborn covered for me." Elrond rose and added. "I am going to sweep my wife up for a dance. I adore my son but he has to know that he cannot dance with his mother the entire evening."

Erestor glanced at Glorfindel as the fair haired elf smiled at him. "We can retire if we want. Elrond just merely said those things for so we would not retire too soon."

The hand that gripped his lightly and the thumb that moved over his knuckles in a caressing gesture was shooting small electrical waves over Erestor's spine. He shivered to try and suppress them but Glorfindel didn't seem aware what he was doing.

The light blue eyes had darkened and Glorfindel's mind brushed his own.

_I will always adore you and make you want for __nothing, which is a promise._

Erestor startled when the thought popped into his head. His eyes met Glorfindel's again and the elf smiled at him.

_I will make you scream tonight…my name shall pass your lips more frequently then anything else…. _

Erestor released a quite groan as his mind helpfully supplied images with the whispered words. He knew the bond between bonded couples was strong and that they could read emotions and communicates with each other through the bond but he never knew that Glorfindel already could do it.

He felt the light of the other elf settle in his soul and he was unaware that he had risen from his seat. A hunger had begun to stir inside of him and he asked. "I…shall we go and inspect our new rooms, Glorfindel?"

A huge smile lid the fair face and then Glorfindel rose as he said. "Yes, that would be most acceptable."

Xx

Erestor wasn't sure if they would see much of the rooms tonight except for the bedroom for the moment they stepped in, Glorfindel seized him about the waist and pulled him against his chest with a kiss, shushing the complains that fell from Erestor's lips.

Erestor allowed himself to be lost in the kiss as Glorfindel's arm moved to undo the braid that Elrond had fastened himself. The pins came undone slowly and then Erestor's hair was free. Glorfindel deepened their kiss, his hands moving through the dark hair of the smaller elf.

Erestor broke away to see the swollen lips of his husband and the darkened blue eyes with lust. It shot through his mind as well, drowning out all coherent thoughts.

"Undo your hair as well. I like it loose." That didn't need to be said twice and soon Glorfindel had undone his robe as well.

"I only meant your hair, meleth nin."

Erestor couldn't help but tease but the smile that greeted him left him quite breathless. His eyes drifted down, over the quick fingers as Glorfindel undid his tunic, showing firm muscles and tanned skin that left Erestor breathless.

He sputtered, not sure of what to say. His eyes rose from the flat belly to the muscled chest and the dark nipples up to Glorfindel's face. The dark eyes were concerned as Glorfindel said. "We don't have to do this now if you don't want it, meleth nin."

"I…I am just nervous…."

"Why don't you relax and allow me to do the work?" The fingers kneaded his shoulders and Erestor pushed himself against Glorfindel, kissing him, nibbling at his lips as his fingers moved over the muscular chest, his tongue licking Glorfindel's sensitive ear before the older elf suddenly moved them back and Erestor fall down on his back on the bed.

"It seems you have some hidden depths, my dear."

"Yes, I have some, care to explore?" The moment the words left Erestor's lips, Glorfindel was down on top of the smaller elf and they were rolling around the bed, trying to find a suitable position for them both.

Clothes were shed quickly as Glorfindel kissed Erestor before the smaller elf rolled back on top of Glorfindel, their minds already joined as one.

Teeth, lips and tongue met tender skin eliciting groans, moans and even shouts and begging. Names being whispered, shouted and cried as the movements between them began in the search for released and friction.

Erestor mewled when Glorfindel used slick fingers to prepare him; his eyes shut as his beloved breached him and began a low trust.

"Erestor?"

"Glorfindel, do not dare stop." Erestor met the lips in a soft kiss. His hands ghosted over Glorfindel's broad back.

_Beloved, speak to me. _

_What is there to say, Glorfindel? _

_What does one say when you are buried deep within him? Oh yes, how about, get a move on? _

Glorfindel chuckled deeply, wiggling a little as Erestor gasped and groaned.

"Glorfindel!"

The trusts intensified as Erestor wrapped his legs around the broad waist of his beloved as their lips met again. Both were riding on the wave that bore them higher and higher until with a cry they both climaxed and tumbled back down to earth.

Xx

Glorfindel opened his eyes to find the dark pair of his husband so close by. Erestor looked concerned but when he saw the blue eyes focus he smiled and leaned over to kiss Glorfindel.

"Should we return to the feast?"

"Perhaps, through I am also very inclined to lie here and recover." Glorfindel growled, his breathing returning to normal as he closed his eyes for a blissful moment. The head that came to rest on his chest proved it was in full agreement with him and then Glorfindel allowed himself to drift off to sleep, knowing that until the end of time, Erestor had joined him on the path of life and that was the greatest gift his beloved could give him.

**So I need ideas for the next chapter. Cat calling at breakfast perhaps? Review of course. **


	16. Morning after

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Fluffy warning. Let's begin. **

"Coming." Glorfindel groaned as he was pulled from waking dreams by knocking that intensified at the door.

"I said I am coming. Hold the war horses." He cried out, trying to distangle himself from bare legs and sheets. He finally rose, hearing the soft sigh of his husband, oh how he loved that word as he slowly pulled his dressing gown from the hook and tied the sash around his waist.

He tripped to the door, his eyes adjusting to the light. He opened the door as another hand pounded on it and he shouted the moment he opened it. "Who in the bloody….?"

The words died on his lips when he noticed Elrohir's tearful gaze. Glorfindel stood for a moment, wondering what had happened. Elrohir lifted his arms, wanting to be lifted and Glorfindel did so, realizing again he was naked underneath his robe.

"What is the matter, little one?" _And why did you have to come to me instead of your father?_

Elrohir sobbed silently in his neck and Glorfindel rethreaded to the sitting room, where he closed the door behind him. He pushed some of the clothes out of the way, hoping Elrohir would not be asking questions.

He sat down on the couch, small twin on his knee as Elrohir hiccupped softly before he said, raising huge eyes up at Glorfindel. "I had a fight with Elladan. He was really mean to me and he twisted my arm…"

"Child, you could have gone to your father."

"They are busy." Elrohir looked at Glorfindel, shaking a little as he glanced around their new rooms.

"With what are they busy?" _Besides I had intended to be busy too…._

"Ada is with his council so I do not know and Naneth is there as well." Those words send chills down Glorfindel's spine but he knew that it might be important but if it was dangerous then he would have been alerted regardless of his wedding night.

Glorfindel cast a longing look at his bedroom door but he hoped that Erestor was having a better morning then him. He gently held Elrohir tightly and asked. "Why do you not go back to Elladan and make it up with him? I am sure that you are less angry at him now."

"But he hurt me. I am still angry." Glorfindel groaned.

"Listen, Elrohir, has Elrond ever explained to you about wedding nights?' The puzzled grey eyes rose up to meet him and Elrohir shook his head breathlessly. Glorfindel could have smacked himself.

"Glorfindel?" The soft and sleepy voice of his beloved came from the open door and Glorfindel realized that Erestor was naked.

"Erestor!" Elrohir called out happily. Glorfindel heaved another groan.

_Put something decent on, meleth before you come through. _

_What is the matter then and whose voice am I hearing besides yours? _

_Elrohir is here. He got into a fight with Elladan and he is upset and Elrond and Celebrian are busy._

_Busy how? _

_Not in the way we should be busy_

_Oh?...Oh!_

He could hear the rustle of clothing and he slowly rocked Elrohir, holding onto the young elf a bit longer and tighter then what was absolutely necessary. What a way to spent his first morning bonded. He should have had Erestor spread out beneath him, or on top of him, not nursing wounds from his charges.

Elrohir glanced up and asked. "Why is Erestor taking so long?"

"He has to get dressed before he can properly greet you, little one."

"Oh, is he in his sleeping attire then?"

"Not quite through you could say something like that." Glorfindel felt the amusement as Erestor heard every word. Finally the younger elf came through, dressed in one of Glorfindel's tunics and leggings.

Elrohir cried out happily and he hurled himself at Erestor as Glorfindel rose and went to greet his lover. He growled a little when Erestor glanced up at him, amusement shining in his dark eyes. Elrohir was chatting on the ground but none of the adults paid attention to him as Glorfindel send Erestor just how annoyed he was with the situation.

_If it wouldn't be for the little one here, you would be pinned up against the wall with my lips against your throat, my hands down your pants on your…._

_I believe we agreed not to leave any marks, Glorfindel. _

_None that can be seen anyway. I am annoyed with Elrohir, can they not leave us alone for one day?_

_Do not take it out on him. There will be enough time for us to be alone later, golden one._

Erestor was rewarded by Glorfindel's sigh and he smiled at Erestor, sinking down upon one knee so he could meet the grey eyes that were so very familiar to his father. "Now, what do you say that we go down to breakfast? You know as well as I that Glorfindel cannot think clearly without a good breakfast behind his teeth."

"It depends on what one calls breakfast…"

"Glorfindel!" Erestor chastened hastily. Elrohir was glancing from the both of them interested but he refrained once he saw the glint in Glorfindel's eyes. This meant the older elf was not happy about something and that was saying something because Glorfindel was always happy and cheerful.

They left the room, Elrohir skipping ahead as Glorfindel paused to pull Erestor aside, to kiss the small lips of his beloved which he plundered hastily. Erestor moaned into their kiss, smiling as he closed his eyes in bliss. "Wanton elf."

"Yes, yours."

"Utterly mine, say it."

"Utterly yours, yes."

The usual dominant general of Imladris was unusually submissive as Erestor felt his heart sped up. He broke the kiss to smile at his beloved husband.

"My sweet." He softly said, causing Glorfindel to smile.

"Mmm, your very disappointed sweet." Glorfindel merely said before they followed Elrohir's hasty cry towards breakfast.

Xx

"Can we not go back to our rooms? Bonding couples are not supposed to entertain other people on the day of their bonding." Glorfindel was whinnying, he knew he was but perhaps Erestor would indulge him, his councilor looked like he might.

"I wish, Glorfindel but I am hungry…"

"So am I…."

"Not in the way you imply…."

"You do not find me attractive anymore." Glorfindel pouted.

"Oh shut it! We may as well sit at the table. We are downstairs anyway."

"I don't want to."

"You can go back to our rooms alone then…." Erestor smiled, a wicked smile he knew Glorfindel couldn't resist.

"Cheeky and demanding councilor." The older elf merely sighed before he gave Erestor a small push inside. The smaller elf stumbled if not for the quick arm around the waist.

Elrond glanced up, one eyebrow raised from where he was buttering a roll for his oldest son.

"What are you doing here?"

The elven lord's voice was surprised as he glanced up at the couple. Glorfindel turned back to Erestor and said.

"That is it, we are leaving and returning to bed." But Erestor had already turned to Elrond and said in a soft tone.

"It is Elrohir's fault. He woke us because he got into a fight with Elladan.' Elrond's eyes narrowed and then turned to his twin sons, anger radiating from him. Elrohir hid his blushing face, Elladan ducking away.

"Why did you disturb Glorfindel and Erestor when I explicitly told you not do?" The lord finally boomed.

"Because you were busy." Elrohir challenged.

"we are never too busy for you…."

"You are when the door is closed." That statement drew peals of laughter from the ones already seated at the table. Glorfindel chuckled softly too and sat down, a grin lighting his features.

"So, we will not see you much in training session come next week or will you only be in training since you are up so early today?" One of the younger elves called out and Glorfindel flushed.

"I have many duties…"

"Many of which are to your husband." Erestor's voice growled lightly in his ear. Glorfindel shivered with pleasure and then turned to the dark eyes as he said.

"Then let me fulfill those obligations." And with the lips on his throat and Erestor delightful purr, he knew that as he drew his husband up with him that no amount of stares or confused and delightful faces could stop them as they fled from the room and back up to the bedroom.

**I hope you liked it. Send reviews and ideas for the next chapter please. **


	17. Trouble focussing

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Some fluff, let's go.**

"Now you hold your sword like this and you bring it down like that." Glorfindel instructed the novice warriors that stood before him. In the back of his mind something tingled but he ignored it, knowing where it would lead to if he chose to let himself becoming distracted.

He could feel emotions and thoughts running through the back of his mind that were not his own. He shook his head and continued with his instructions. "Yes, like that. You may begin the fight."

He backed away and the two novices faced one another, each holding their sword awkwardly and Glorfindel crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his two students. The other elves were standing a little bit further away, each on shy and unsure of how to work a sword.

Glorfindel's eyes shot up to the window which could be seen from the training field. He knew Erestor was there, deep in council with Elrond regarding the supplies for the upcoming winter. They had only been married for three days and now they were already busy with their own lives…

Well he could fix that very easily if he wanted to but the novices were regarding him so fearfully Glorfindel knew he couldn't leave them alone. "Well proceed."

They two younger elves stared at each other and then they began to circle one another, advancing slowly. Glorfindel suppressed a sigh, had he danced around Erestor for so long too and that slowly? No wonder Elrond had grown frustrated with the two friends.

An image came to him, of a dark robed Erestor standing in their sitting room, papers spread at his feet as he carefully unfastened his robe, a seductive smirk playing around the well shaped lips of the smaller elf as the dark eyes glittered with mischief and lust. Glorfindel shifted, hoping to hide his erection.

He wanted nothing more than this image to be real but he knew better then to try and go up to find out if it was true. It could be a fantasy of Erestor as the elf sought to entertain himself or to try and find out the bond between them.

Probably the last bit…Glorfindel frowned, why would Erestor be fantasizing about himself?

Another imagine pressed forth, this time of Erestor in a further state of undress. His robe was tied loosely around the slender waist and Glorfindel had to close his eyes tightly, growling softly in the back of his throat. This time the heat of arousal that was in the dark eyes was so evident even when the feeling was entirely his own.

"Lord Glorfindel?" One of the novices calling and Glorfindel's eyes snapped open.

He looked at the scene in front of him with a bemused expression. One of them had dropped his sword and was hopping around on one foot, clutching the other hand in his hands as his pretty face was screwed up in pain. The other novice stood staring, mouth open.

"What has happened?"

"He dropped his sword and it landed on his foot." The opponent of the hopping elf said with a small smile of glee. Glorfindel suppressed a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose before he said.

"And what is the first lesson that you are taught when you start to learn to hold a sword, Gryndar?"

The elf stopped hopping and finally answered with an almost guilty expression. After a moment he looked down and said. "To always hold onto your sword, my lord."

"Very well. Do you also know the punishment for the fault you made today?"

The younger elf gulped. "No, my lord?"

"Three laps around the house with the sword strapped around your hip. You may proceed to do so now… You will take Gryndar's place in the match and do kindly not drop your sword of I will give you all wooden ones again." Glorfindel lowered his voice slightly.

He was feeling annoyed by the images that kept being pressed on him. It wouldn't do him any good to dwell on wishes from somebody else. He shook his head firmly and told them to continue as another image rose. This time it was Erestor allowing his robe to fall as his husband stepped towards the bath and then into it, sinking in the hot water with a look of bliss on his face that made Glorfindel swallow thickly as the dark eyes in his head rose to meet his own and he saw unbridled desire in them, nearly making him run to his rooms while pulling off all his clothes to join his lover.

He shook his head firmly, finally growling at the novices. "All take laps please! Then this lesson is dismissed!"

The novices were all staring at him wide eyed. Glorfindel never snapped at a class or allowed them to go early unless there was an emergency. Well this certainly qualified as an emergency he thought. He was too distracted to gift the younger elves with his full attention and at this stage in the training they deserved and needed it.

He sighed and stretched out towards the blue sky. His muscles trembled a little with the effort but it felt good to stretch. He then bend down, touching his hands to his booted feet and he startled badly when hands cupped his behind.

"So firm and yet so soft, I do wonder how you manage to keep in such good _shape_? Do you train _every part of your body_, lord Glorfindel? Or just the ones that are out of sight and covered by clothing?" The musical voice was pitched low and Glorfindel carefully straightened as he reached back to tug the slender hands around over his hips, massaging them before he pulled the smaller elf firmly against his backside by trapped the hands in front of him by placing a firm hand on them just above the belt of his leggings.

"Mmm, why don't _you _tell me? Or is the only elf in your fantasies yourself? If so I should get you a mirror then." Glorfindel relived in the shock that he could feel as the elf stiffened behind his back.

"So you could tell, could you?"

"Mmm, oh yes, my darling one, I could tell." He purred.

"Funny, I only saw you in the images I received."

"Oh and you are saying it is my fault…"

"I think it is called the honeymoon and we are projecting our desires upon each other through our subconscious…_ah…_" The sentence was muffled as Glorfindel turned to crush Erestor's mouth underneath his own with a sharp kiss.

"Do shut up!" He growled before kissing Erestor again, much to the pleasure of the younger elf. Erestor yielded to him and Glorfindel deepened their kiss. With a soft moan Glorfindel pressed himself against Erestor, pushing his hips against the younger elf's hands and he felt Erestor stiffen.

_Glorfindel_

Glorfindel ignored the nagging at the back of his mind. No, not this time, this time he would do as he wished.

_Glorfindel!_

Glorfindel ignored it as he pushed himself more firmly against his smaller elf. It was time his husband felt what exactly what he was doing to Glorfindel. Erestor's hand were clawing at his shoulder, trying unsuccessful to push him away. Glorfindel frowned, what was Erestor doing?

_Glorfindel, your novices are watching!_

Came the very startled reply through their bond and the next moment as the thought settled Glorfindel pushed Erestor away, turning on lightning quick feet that had saved his life many times and snapped out a command. "Don't stand there gawking!"

The novices straightened but many were grinning at him at having caught their general in an unguarded moment. Thoroughly annoyed and aroused now, Glorfindel drew himself up to his full impressive height and balled his fists at his side as he drew out the words with great glee, seeing the smiles vanishing on the youthful faces of the younger elves. "That will be another ten laps for failing to follow orders! I dismissed the class after the last three laps! Failing to follow orders will get you…

"Glorfindel, meleth, really…"

"Just a moment, Erestor, my sweet! Now where was I…Oh yes, failing to follow orders will get you killed on a battlefield. I do not care if your enemies are flashing you their behinds or throwing fireballs at you, you must not get distracted or fail to follow the orders of your superiors! Now, ten laps around the house and the training fields and then DISMISSED!"

He could feel an arm settle around his wrist as Erestor sought to calm him. He wasn't calm, far from it. He was even panting as the novices looked at him before they shuddered at one another and began their fourth lap around the house.

Glorfindel realized he was panting but he did not care. He was extremely annoyed with his warriors; if this was the next generation which was supposed to guard Imladris then perhaps he was to send them to Lorien now. There they would surely learn some discipline at the hands of the lord and lady of the wood and learned what real protecting meant.

Erestor was watching him and then the younger elf stepped in front of him as he whispered, breathing playing across Glorfindel's ear. "You were very distracting during the council meeting. Do not be surprised if before the winter Elrond will seek you out to ask for a fresh supply of golden wet hair…"

The surprised blue eyes widened as Glorfindel looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I said that was what I offered when Elrond asked my opinion of what should be in the winter stocks."

"And why did you possibly say that?" Glorfindel raised a golden eyebrow.

"I was imaging you taking a bath…"

"I was too, only you were the one taking a bath. You do not suppose that it is a message?" Erestor's eyes were large through his expression was pleased.

"Well if so, who are we to ignore it?" And with that thought both elves walked away to their chambers to enjoy their honeymoon as did as their minds told them and this time, their tasks had their full attention.

**I hope you liked it. Review of course and send ideas. **


	18. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

"Gentlemen, if I catch you doing _that _in the council room during a council session again, you will be send to Lorien, promptly I might add!" Elrond thundered harshly, staring at the two elves standing before him.

Standing before him were not just any two elves no, one was the head councilor and one of his most trusted advisors and the other one was a highly respected warrior. Or so he had been but Elrond had received some reports about that as well.

The lord of Rivendell ran a weary hand through his long hair as he looked at the two elves before him. Glorfindel grinned down at him and his tall friend said with a careful look at Erestor. "So you agree that what we were doing was more interesting then the council?"

One golden eyebrow rose and Elrond fought the urge to strangle the Balrog Slayer. It might take his aggravation away but he might not do the world a favor. It had been hard not to pay attention to something else because of what Glorfindel had been doing that had required both hands and the way Erestor kept squirming in his seat.

"Glorfindel, that was not what Elrond wanted to discuss."

"Yes indeed!" Elrond dipped his head. Even with two children and twins at that and he still found it hard to control his temper sometimes, especially with these two. He took a deep breath and counted in 10 in Westron, and then in elvish, then in a dialect and only then did he say. "This cannot go on like this, Glorfindel and Erestor. If the council chamber had been the only incident I could have managed to ignore it but last week it was the library…."

"And last night." Glorfindel muttered to Erestor who jammed his elbow in his beloved's chest and managed to keep the flush from rising in his cheeks as Elrond pretended he had not heard that as he continued in the same brisk tone.

"Then the day before that my sons caught you making _suspicious _noises in one of the closets and you have yet to attend an evening in the Hall of Fire since your bonding…."

"Elrond, will you please get to the point in your story? If indeed it has one." Glorfindel groaned.

Elrond's glare intensified and Erestor sighed to himself. Whenever his lord was showing this behavior it meant a lot of trouble so Elrond finally thundered. "This has to stop! I know that newlyweds tend to be a little bit…passionate but really…_in all manner and places around the house?_"

Elrond sounded weary now and yet Glorfindel could not help but pipe in. "Surely you are not jealous, Elrond?"

"Glorfindel, you are hereby banned from the council for three days unless war is declared! Out of my sight, both of you while I think of a suitable task for you, Glorfindel! You are very lucky that you did not marry a female for I would be sure that she would be with child mere weeks after you and she bonded. Now OUT!"

Finally the normally even tempered lord lost his composure and both elves hurried out of the room. Inside Elrond allowed himself a smile, he hoped that a three day break from them both would give them the time to cool off and hopefully for once, keep their hands to themselves.

Xx

"Glorfindel, that was completely uncalled for." Erestor said, the moment they stepped into their own quarters. Glorfindel merely smiled at him and said.

"He did give in, did he not? Besides, our honeymoon is supposed to last just that, a whole moon and we did not even have three days. In fact now it makes six in total."

"Then I am sure that you can go and explain it to him in a civilized manner." Erestor growled.

"Yes, I could but you have to admit. This is much more fun." And with a flirtatious wink and a quick peck of the lips, far too short for Erestor, even if he would never admit that to Glorfindel, his blond elf disappeared, hopefully to ask for 22 more days off.

Xx

"Enter?" Elrond called out. A moment later he wished he had not because Glorfindel stepped into the room. The way his old friend was smiling told Elrond that something was going on that he might not be so keen to hear so he organized his expression into schooled curiosity and disdain, and maybe just a hint of anger as well.

"I came to discuss something." Glorfindel began, crossing the room to the closet where Elrond kept his wine. He picked a bottle, opened it, sniffled it and then he poured two glasses.

Within moments Elrond had a glass of wine in front of him which he drowned in one gulp, he was sure that it was going to be that bad and Glorfindel helpfully poured him another.

"Go ahead." He managed after another sip of his second glass. It was not even afternoon yet.

"I want to ask if you could relieve me and Erestor of our duties for the next 22 days, after we served our punishment that you set upon us earlier this morning. I think that perhaps it is wise if we were to have our honey_moon_ as it is called."

"Done, unless in the direst of circumstances. You will however spend part of that time with my sons, Glorfindel, as part of your punishment for showing cheek to your lord." Elrond fought his own grin at the look on his friend's face.

"Elrond surely…." Glorfindel sputtered.

"No, Glorfindel, I do not wish to hear another word from you. Now be off with you!"

And with those words, Elrond was glad that he had found an elf sitter for his two elflings.

Xx

"We will have to watch Elladan and Elrohir." Glorfindel declared the moment he entered their chamber. Erestor looked up from his book.

"Well, serves you right…"

"You should be pitying me." Glorfindel sat on the armrest of the chair Erestor was residing in and with quick fingers he plucked the book away and tossed it into a far corner, lowering himself in Erestor's lap.

His smaller elf did not seem to be objecting overly much to the news of having to babysit elflings. Encouraged by Erestor's mood, Glorfindel engaged in a kiss. It was short, brief, passionate and as always it left him begging and aching for more but Erestor merely looked at him, dark eyes unreadable though there was a small smile on his lips.

"What are you thinking, my wicked one?" Glorfindel knew that look better than anybody perhaps.

He could feel Erestor's joy at spending time with Glorfindel alone, without the rest of Rivendell watching. While it might have been fun to be playing around and the thrill of getting caught certainly added to the passion, it was nice not to see his elf burdened by duties.

He kissed Erestor again, a touch of the lips and tongue and Erestor's arms came around him.

_Glorfindel, will you finally admit that you like playing out in the open? _

There was amusement and Glorfindel turned wide blue eyes on his mate as he said. "How could you even think such a thing? "

_Because I know you, meleth nin and you always enjoy such things. _

_I just enjoy sharing you with the world. _

_I do not take kindly to be shared in such a fashion, you know this. _

_Yes, you are right…._

_Elrond knows this, meleth and he also knows that you will not cease after he granted our honeymoon. _

_I suppose I will be a little more discreet next time since our honeymoon time will be up the moment we return to our duties. But the question remains, whatever shall we do with the time appointed to us? _

And as Glorfindel got up with a grin to lock the door, he showed Erestor just exactly what they could do with the evening ahead.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it was kind of short but I wanted to get it up. Review of course and send some ideas because I am fresh out. **


	19. Elflings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: I finally have some time to sit down and properly write this fic. So let's begin. **

"Elladan, you are not allowed to run through the hallways." Glorfindel gave a shout as he chased an excited elfling. Elladan grinned at him, waved before he took off again. Glorfindel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, damn Elrond.

He wondered briefly why both the elven lord and his lady had not yet killed their delightful children, for they were certainly capable of driving Glorfindel up the wall and he had faced down a Balrog. He counted to ten in Westron, seeking to calm himself, it didn't work!

He counted to ten in elvish, assuring himself that it had never failed before but there was always a first time. Therefore Glorfindel closed his eyes again and began counting, in all the languishes he knew.

_Meleth, could you stop please? _

_I am not doing anything, Erestor! I have yet to catch the little fiend._

_You are distracting me with your counting, go do something productive_

_Yes, I think torturing Elladan to make him promise not to splash me again in the bathtub will certainly be productive_

_Glorfindel!_

Glorfindel ignored the warning shout from his beloved and shot in the direction Elladan had disappeared to. He had actually though it would be a good idea to take the elfling with him to the baths for the first time but Elladan had thought it a game and had fled, naked the moment Glorfindel sought to dress him.

He rounded the corner but Elladan had a head start because of Glorfindel's counting. He growled low, eyes scanning the doors on either side of the corridor but none were open and he would have heard a door slam shut.

But that meant….

Elladan must have disappeared to the Great Hall. Oh dear, Elrond would have his hide once he saw his young son standing there nude in front of the visiting party from Lorien. Why did this always happen to him?

Glorfindel heaved a sigh when he heard the loud gasps from around the corner, yes, and the party had already seen him.

"Oh dear Valar, will you look at that?"

"Poor little elfling, I wonder who he belongs to."

"He is naked."

The shocked silence that followed had Glorfindel growling as he rounded the corner with long and quick strides. Damn stubborn elflings!

Elladan was standing in the middle of the hall and Glorfindel tried to march over before the fiend embarrassed him further. Elladan did not look or behave like he was at all self conscious and smiled sweetly at the elves that had gathered in the Great Hall. Elladan behaved like any child and Glorfindel shook his head firmly before he strode forward, intend on frightening his ward, or at least give him a sound tongue lashing.

"Elladan!" He hissed, having discovered that he could get no further then the circles of elves that had gathered around the naked elfling.

Elladan turned and the grey eyes lit up as he shouted with glee. "Glorfindel!"

The fair face then fell and Elladan looked around as he began to realize that his babysitter had caught him.

"Come along." Glorfindel held out a large hand and Elladan took a step back as he asked sweetly.

"Why?"

"Because you need to get dressed." Glorfindel answered curtly, wishing for patience.

"But I don't want to! I like it here." Elladan whinnied.

"I am telling you to come with me to get dressed!" Glorfindel hissed, his voice dropping dangerously. He was quickly losing his patience.

"Why? I like to stand here. It feels good."

"It isn't natural. Now come along!"

"But I don't want to. Father never makes me dress and I can always run around his quarters naked after bath time."

"I am sure your father did not mean for you to get out and harass his guests. Do you have any idea how this will reflect on him?"

It wasn't many times that the honored and well esteemed guests of the Last Homely House were threaded to this sight. The famed Balrog Slayer was arguing with a tiny elflings, who was as naked as the day he had been born and by the looks of it, Glorfindel was losing the argument.

A kind female took pity of the small elfling, or on the big warrior but accounts is uncertain on this and asked. "Who is your father, little one? I am sure that one of us can go and ask him to come and collect you."

Snickers and very unelflike giggles and snorts could be heard among the assembled crowd and Glorfindel raised his blue eyes to glare at everybody as the giggles, snorts and snickers were hastily silenced.

Elladan turned to the kind lady and said. "My Ada's name is Elrond."

"Ah, I am sure…You said Elrond? As in Lord Elrond, the greatest healer of Middle Earth? As in the lord of this house?" The lady gasped as did the crowd. Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that lord! Now come along!" Making use of the distraction Glorfindel used warrior honed instincts to snatch the little demon up in his arms. Elladan, like all children, screamed bloody murder, tried to kick Glorfindel and tried even to cry on command, which he couldn't quite pull off as Glorfindel carried him with him in the air.

"Let me go! I don't want to get dressed!"

"I will not have you embarrass your father or myself further by this display! Now be silent or so the Valar help me, _I _will deliver a smack in the Great Hall, audience or not!" Glorfindel said sternly.

Elladan went slack in his arms, his teary eyes very real this time. Glorfindel cursed under his breath as the damned elfling asked with a small voice. "You wouldn't really smack me, would you?"

"I most certainly will unless you behave!" Glorfindel answered with as much as a flinch. The little fiend was not getting to him, he had trained all sorts of elves with attitudes and he was not swayed by a mere teary eyes.

"But Glorfindel, I behaved so well today."

"You did not! You ran away when I tried to dress you!" Glorfindel said.

"Because you put me in ugly clothes."

"Those are the clothes you need to wear for the feast tonight in honor of the guests from Lorien. _The same guest you are hell bent on embarrassing me in front of!" _Glorfindel's voice dropped into a hiss.

"Will this be a feast again where you kiss Erestor? You always kiss Erestor at a feast and the last one was especially bad since you didn't even talk to other people. You just kept kissing him." Glorfindel could feel his face flush as he hissed back.

"_That feast _was my wedding feast!"

"It is yucky when you kiss him like that. I will come quietly if you stop kissing Erestor!" Elladan looked at his guardian smugly and Glorfindel could feel the last of his already paper thin patience disappear.

"I will promise no such thing."

_The Valar help me, I am very close to killing our lord's child. _

_What is the matter, Glorfindel? You could stress!_

_And you have no right to sound so amused, lover of mine! He says that he will come silently when I promise not to kiss you in public anymore!_

_Ah, I see!_

_That is all you have to say?!_

_No, I understand your despair. I wish you good luck, meleth nin._

_You're abandoning me? You are cruel!_

_I am being practical, my love._

_I will give you practical! Next time…_

"Glorfindel? Elladan? What is going on here?" Glorfindel closed his eyes when he heard Elrond's voice. Great, his day was just perfect now.

"Elladan, why are you naked?"

Elrond turned to Glorfindel, his eyebrows knitted together over the sharp grey eyes and Glorfindel groaned. He shifted Elladan in his arms as the damned brat lifted his arms towards his father with a smile. Elrond picked Elladan up before he said. "Come and walk with me, Glorfindel."

The golden warrior already knew what this meant. He fell into step besides his lord and slowly said his voice low once they were away from the Great Hall. "I took him with me to the bats and when I sought to dress him he ran away. I gave chase and well…."

Much to his amazement Elrond let out a bark of laughter and turned to Glorfindel, grey eyes sparkling as he said. "That is why I always lock the door whenever one of my sons has had a bath."

"So they do this every time they have had a bath?" Glorfindel sighed.

"Yes." Elrond answered simply.

"Right, so how will I get him dressed then?"

"That," Elrond said with a sweet smile, "is entirely your problem, Glorfindel!" And with those words Elladan was handed back to Glorfindel.

"Ada, you can't leave me with Glorfy!" Elladan tried to shout but Elrond ignored him, giving a short wave of his slender hand as he walked back to his office. The small elfling swallowed thickly, wondering what he was supposed to do now when Glorfindel with said an evil smile.

"Let's get your dressed!"

Xx

Elladan (and Elrohir, once he saw how his brother put up a fight to get dressed) screamed, sulked, sobbed and kicked when he was dressed by Glorfindel. He screamed for his mother, his father, his uncles and aunts (which he did not have) and everybody else the young elfling could think off to come and save him.

Glorfindel, his ears hurting, his arms aching and his temper flaring finally brought his hand down in a very soft smack which startled Elladan. He turned the small elfling around, growling in a low voice. "Enough! I have had enough! You can go naked for all I care but I am done with trying to dress you! I am very cross with you!"

Elladan's lower lip trembled but Glorfindel ignored the picture of misery as he left the young elf to his devices and went through into the sitting room.

He collapsed on the sofa, doing his best not to curse. Why did the children chose this day of all days to test him? He loved them like his own flesh and blood and he would always protect them but they seemed determent to get punished by him today.

He closed his eyes, allowing the moment of silence to strengthen him.

It didn't take long until the door to the bedroom opened and Elladan's voice came. "I am sorry, Glorfindel. See, I am dressed now." The elfling's voice was soft and Glorfindel looked up. Elladan was indeed dressed, his grey eyes filled with tears and the older elf held out a hand.

Elladan was within his lap in an instance, arms tightly wrapped around him. "I am so sorry…."

"You are forgiven." Glorfindel murmured, snuggling with the elfling.

_Glorfindel, is everything well? _

_Yes, it is now. _

_So it is all settled? _

_Yes, it is, finally. Just promise me one thing, Erestor?_

_And what is that, my love? _

_That we shall never adopt any children!_

And as his lover's laughter resounded in his mind, Glorfindel smiled himself.

**That was it for now. I am looking for another beta reader and I need ideas, really badly. So email me or put them in the review. Review of course. **


	20. in danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews and the ideas, let's begin. **

"Erestor, watch out!" Glorfindel's shout of warning was aimed at his beloved and it came too late as much to his horror Glorfindel saw his beloved fall from his horse the moment the orcs attacked. Pure rage and fright overcame him when he saw Erestor's prone body on the ground but he had mere moments before the vile beasts descended upon himself.

He sprung from his horse, landing heavily upon the muddy ground as he raced towards Erestor. Drawing his knife with one fluent motion, cursing himself for not brining more weapons he shielded Erestor, even as he mentally reached out towards his beloved.

_Erestor!_

_Erestor! Wake up and answer me!_

_Glorfindel?_

The answer was groggy but real and for one moment Glorfindel could have wept with relief but as he eyed the snarling hideous creatures that were circling ever closer, looking at them with their flashing eyes as they held their rustic blades.

_Erestor, get to your feet if you can. We need to fight!_

_My fall has not impaired my vision, Glorfindel._

The snapped comment sounded so like Erestor that Glorfindel allowed himself a small grin. He knew he should reach out through the bond and find out if Erestor was alright but if one of the orcs decided to attack, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. He had no choice but to wait.

There were six orcs, bulky creatures but Glorfindel knew that more were coming. For a moment he cursed the idea he had to go riding with Erestor. The funny part was that they weren't even that far from the borders of Rivendell.

They circled them and Glorfindel could hear how Erestor drew his own blade. He wondered for a moment when the last time had been that his beloved had been in a fight, it must have been centuries ago before this time of peace.

He could feel the firm back against his own as he tensed, waiting for the moment before one of the orcs attacked. It couldn't be long. And it wasn't. It was a movement out of the corner of his eye and Glorfindel stepped aside the moment the orc lunged, he jammed his knife up and straight into the orc's chest, spinning immediately as he kicked the gasping creature away.

From that moment on the battle had started, Glorfindel ducked, jumped, kicked and rolled out of the way. His knife struck flesh and his first hit the soft tissue of the throat of one of the orcs, breaking the neck with a snap.

He growled, hissed and snarled at the orcs, unaware of those around him except for his next opponent and the best way to kill him. The battle raged in his veins, making him sing out with the blood thirst as he disposed of one orc after the other.

His knife sang in his hand and Glorfindel could no longer feel anything except when the next orc would strike. His heart throbbed in his ears as the blood rushed quickly in his body, fueled by his hatred for these creatures which sought to harm him and his husband.

He did not see Erestor as he spun, struck, blocked and jumped out of the way. His breathing was quick and there was a rush in his ears as his keen eyes sought out the next opponent. But there were none.

Dazed Glorfindel looked around. The orcs had been disposed off, that much was clear as the stench assailed his sensitive nose. He resisted the reflex to gag and focused on the bond. Erestor was alive, he could feel it and finally he focused upon his beloved.

His husband's dark eyes were focused on him but Erestor's clothes were covered in blood. Glorfindel's heart nearly slowed to a stop. He crossed the distance between them as he choked out in a whisper. "Erestor?"

"I'm alright. The blood isn't mine. It was from one of the orcs."

Up close Glorfindel could see that the blood was darker then Erestor's own and he sighed deeply. He gifted his elf with a smile before he pulled Erestor again him, causing the smaller elf to yelp. Pain flowed through the bond and immediately Glorfindel drew back as he examined his husband with sharp eyes.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My head is aching and my leg is hurting…"

"Let me see…."

"We do not have the time. More orcs are coming. I can hear their cries in the distance."

It took Glorfindel a moment to focus on his surroundings to realize that what Erestor said was correct. There was the harsh speech of the orcs in the distance. Soon they would come across their fallen comrades and they would realize that elves were present.

With Erestor wounded they needed to be out of reach and soon.

"Can you walk?" Glorfindel asked quickly, trying to tune out the pain that was coming through the bond and to try and send reassurance back. Erestor stared back at him, his dark eyes slightly unfocussed and within a moment Glorfindel had his arm securely wrapped around the narrow waist.

"Just hop along my side." He instructed, beginning to pick a fast pace. He whistled softly, wondering where their horses had gone but they had most likely had been spooked off.

He sighed; the changes of them outrunning the orcs were slimming when he noticed just how badly Erestor was limping. The cries echoed in the distance, raising the hairs on Glorfindel's neck.

"We need to find a save place."

"There should be a cave around here."

"And how would you know that?"

Erestor glared at him and answered. "I spend days looking at maps of this patch of the woods. Do you honestly not think me capable of remember important information…" His husband broke off with a moan and clenched his head.

"Alright, I believe you. We should hurry for they are gaining up on us. Just hold on a while longer, meleth."

_I'm trying_

Glorfindel made a soft noise under his breath, trying to console his beloved. Fear was swirling around his heart, making him feel restless and anxious. He knew the orcs were gaining up on them, having heard the sounds of battle and having caught their scent.

They were in danger and if they were caught out in the open they would be dead. He would try to protect Erestor for as long as he could while he told the other elf to flee….

"Glorfindel?" The warrior snapped back to attention to find his beloved looking at him. They were standing near the river, the river was small, and a mere side branch of the Bruinen but Glorfindel could hear the roar of the waterfall up ahead.

The path was rocky but if only they could cross to the other side, it would buy them time if they could hide out in the forest ahead and disappear….

"It is that way. The cave is behind the waterfall. Elrond found it when the elves had to flee centuries ago because of the forces of the dark." Only Erestor would know of the hidden caves that the elves had long ago abandonment. For a moment Glorfindel smiled at Erestor, wishing to kiss the white lips that Erestor kept worrying as they both heard the vile voices that filled the air.

They would need to move quickly. The moment the orcs spotted them, they were dead.

"Are you sure?" Glorfindel asked one last time and Erestor gave a nod. The next moment the elf had to hold on tightly as Glorfindel scooped him up in his arms, holding him tightly as he used quick feet to rush towards the waterfall.

The wet rocks were slippery but Erestor never had a moment of doubt about the strength and safety of the arms that held him. Glorfindel would never drop him, would never allow him to fall and as he secured his arms around the neck of his husband while the strong legs found the sure steps that took them behind the waterfall and into the cave.

Xx

Glorfindel kept his arms wrapped around Erestor tightly as he listened to the horrible language of the creatures that were searching for them behind the waterfall. Erestor had fallen into an uneasy sleep, his dreams disturbed by the sound of the orcs and the pain in his head and leg.

Glorfindel was worried. He had no idea how dire the wounds of his husband were. He had carded his hands through the thick black hair to find a good sized lump there but his experience as a healer was sorely lacking when it had to do with head wounds.

He murmured softly to still Erestor as he focused on the bond. He could feel the pain his husband was in but he could not do anything about it.

So he listened to the sound of the orcs as they passed the place where they were hiding, continuing on their way and he prayed to every Valar he knew that the orcs would not find them.

There was no escape then. The cave was narrow and long but Glorfindel had no idea if there was another exit. He had not gone to check, not wishing to leave Erestor on his own when his elf was wounded and in desperate need of aid.

For a brief moment he hoped that his horse had managed to find the way to Rivendell on his own as he had taught it. He wondered, would his beloved animal know what was expected of him and get the necessary help for his master?

His horse was an intelligent animal, that was for certain but Glorfindel had never pushed his horse to the limits before and certainly not at a time of danger.

Erestor moaned and Glorfindel's hand tightened around Erestor's shoulder.

"Are they gone yet?"

"No, they are still out there. I can hear them and I think that they are moving away."

"Do you suppose anybody has noticed that we are missing yet?"

"The sun is setting. I think Elrond is beginning to understand that we are in danger. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. I'm not so dizzy anymore and my head is no longer aching quite as bad. But we cannot leave this place without becoming hunted by the orcs." Erestor sat up a little straighter, wincing.

"Let us just hope that they will not find us."

And just then, the worst happened. "I can smell the elves!"

Glorfindel and Erestor could only look at one another.

**I hope you liked it. Yes, evil cliffy, I know, ha-ha. It seems that this story has lost the beta readers so I'm looking for a new one. Somebody who is willing to put in the time and effort to make sure this story flows well. Email me or pm me if you're interested. Review of course. **


	21. Not out of the woods yet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin.**

Adrenaline was flowing through him, blocking out pain, exhaustion and everything else as he looked at Erestor, taking in the way the dark eyes narrowed before Erestor looked away. His beloved was wounded but Glorfindel had no idea how badly injured Erestor was. He sighed and held a finger to his lips before he held out a hand, feeling the smaller fingers curl around it as Erestor squeezed.

_Alright we need a plan. It is too dangerous to walk outside __with those orcs waiting there, we've no idea how many there are there. _

_Have you explored the rest of the cave? _

_No, I have not._

_It is dangerous to start exploring it now, the orcs could come in and we could be trapped._

_Do you wish to fight our way out of this then? _

_I currently have no ideas, Erestor._

_Me neither, especially with my headache_

_Surely somebody has realized by now that we've gone missing or that something may have happened. _

_They would not know where to start to search. These woods are large._

_But we are not far from the border. _

_It is futile to set your hope upon something as trivial as Elrond finding us. We need to fight our own way out of this. _

_You can barely walk!_

Glorfindel had to break off the mental conversation as he wrinkled his nose when it caught the overpowering stench of the orcs. They were getting closer. He could almost see them in the gloom beyond the waterfall but he knew they had to get out of here. They could not be seen like this, trapped, waiting to be butchered by the orcs.

He pulled Erestor up to his feet, keeping an arm around the wounded elf's weight as he muttered through the bond.

_It is the only chance we have to go and explore the cave. We may be able to hide out there and distract the orcs_

_They have a good nose, they could smell us_

_Do you have a better plan then? _

He tightened his grip upon Erestor's hand and he caught the look his lover was sending him, yes, it was time. Slowly breathing in through his nose he tried to calm himself. His heart was pounding his chest and he was more frightened then he had ever been before.

Normally he was never frightened in fight, he had confident in his own abilities and if he died, then so be it. But now he was with Erestor and he knew for a fact that he did not want to die. He had tasted what truly alive meant. He did not want to live without Erestor and he did not wish for Erestor to fall.

A hand curled around his and he looked at his husband. The cool scout of Elrond stared back at him, raising an eyebrow and Glorfindel could feel himself growing calmer. Erestor had once been a warrior just like himself and his elf knew what was at stake.

He gave a nod, reaching for his dagger as they stepped away from the entrance to the cave, footsteps muffled by their natural silence and the water falling down into the river. He could hear the snarls of the orcs but he ignored them in favor of feeling Erestor's body heat close by.

He pulled Erestor along, setting a quick pace. Pain leaked through the bond but Glorfindel tried to ignore it. Yet he couldn't keep the wince off his face because his beloved was in pain. A part of him wanted to go back and kill all of those orcs for harming Erestor but he knew it was dangerous, if the orcs got either one of them, well, Glorfindel knew what they did to elves.

He looked back, his keen eyes could barely make out the cave but he could see the shapes moving in front of the waterfall and he growled low in his throat, hand tightening upon his dagger as he led Erestor around the bend.

"Look, we need an additional plan. Do you have a dagger somewhere upon your person?" He could make out the pale face in the gloomy light but Erestor nodded, his eyes glazed over as he held his head for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Good, if we do not find another entrance to this cave, we'll set up a trap and kill those orcs. I have no idea how many there are but it is the only way." Erestor nodded again, this time closing his eyes.

"Erestor, stay with me! Just hold on, I will get you back to Elrond, I promise." Glorfindel tilted the handsome face before him so he could look into Erestor's clouded eyes; his elf gave him a small smile.

"I smell elf flesh!" The nearly happy cry made Glorfindel bit back an angry curse and they were off, running down the passage quickly. Glorfindel did not care if he made any sound; the orcs knew they were here. He could hear Erestor's breathing heavily behind him.

_Glorfindel?_

Glorfindel ignored the whisper, he looked back, expecting to see the orcs behind them but there was only darkness and the blurred shape that was Erestor.

_Glorfindel!_

Glorfindel ignored the scream that went around his head, wincing slightly before he pushed Erestor forward, turning around to protect the wounded elf's back.

_Glorfindel!_

_What is it?_

_There is light at the end of the tunnel._

Glorfindel turned his head so quickly that he was sure he could've killed himself if it had just been a fraction quicker. Erestor was right; there was light coming from the a little ways beyond. Feeling his soul sing out, Glorfindel pulled Erestor along towards the fortunate exit.

Xx

Erestor's head ached horribly but he ignored it, pulling himself up from the small hole they had to crawl through. Rocks had fallen over the second entrance to the cave and Erestor was lucky that they had managed to remove a couple so they could crawl through and hopefully escape the orcs.

He turned around to pull some rocks away so Glorfindel could safely come outside. His husband was bigger and broader in the shoulder then he was so it was best that he did not get stuck.

A tingle along the back of his nap had Erestor turning around; he brought up his dagger but barely had the time to duck as the arrow came flying past him. His body protested against the movement but Erestor knew he had only moments to assess the situation.

His eyes scanned the trees and he could see the movement before another arrow whizzed past his head. He stayed down, ducking behind a boulder. He cursed. Glorfindel would be a sitting duck when he managed to crawl out of the hole. Why had the orcs waited with firing? It wasn't like them to be so organized.

_Glorfindel, be careful, there are archers in the trees._

_How many are there? _

_From what I can see there are at least three if not more. I haven't had the time to do a proper count yet. _

_Where are you?_

_Crouched behind the boulder but if one of the orcs comes round the back, I do not stand a chance. _

_Then run for the concealment of the woods_

_It is too long and I do not know how many orcs there are hiding in the woods. It is too dangerous and I will not have you shot in the head simply because I ran away._

Erestor could hear the curse that Glorfindel moaned through their bond. He knew it was just a matter of time before his elf crawled out and Glorfindel needed to focus his efforts now else he would fall prey to the orcs in the cave.

"Come out, pretty!"

Erestor bit his lip, biting back his rage. It would do him no good to lose his head; his safest option was to wait for Glorfindel. He could hear a grunt beside him and Glorfindel dropped into a crouch, the general's eyes were already scanning the trees.

"How many did you count?" He asked, slightly breathlessly.

"I counted two at the very least and one called out to me." Glorfindel's head swirled in his direction so quickly that Erestor wondered if he had to massage Glorfindel's neck whenever they got safely back home.

"Orcs usually do not call out." His confused husband stated with narrowed eyes.

"I know, Glorfindel! But this one did…"

"You know what this means."

"Yes, it means that this was a trap. They've been waiting for us." Erestor's face was grim and it was easier to distract himself from the pain. This meant one thing, the orcs had laid in an ambush, waiting for elves from Rivendell and Erestor and Glorfindel would lucky if they could escape with their lives.

"Do we even stand a chance?"

"If we can distract the orcs then we may stand one but it is a long shot. There are only two of us and who knows how many orcs unless there is help underway from Rivendell."

"We cannot count on the help; it is too dangerous for us to foolish hope for help that may not come at all. We need to move to the woods so that we can try to run and leave the orcs behind." Erestor glanced down at his wounded leg. He knew that he could not run quickly or long with it.

"We do not even know how many orcs there are hiding in those woods. There could be several more then we know about." Erestor shifted his weight to his other leg and Glorfindel wrapped an arm around his waist. Erestor didn't realize how much his leg was hurting him as he leaned some of his weight against his husband.

"I say that it is worth the effort."

"Yes, especially when I fall flat on my face and give you the opportunity to run ahead while the orcs torture and devour me." Glorfindel shook his head and for a moment Erestor could feel the anguish seep through the bond before he pressed a light quick kiss to his beloved's tense lips.

"That is not going to happen! I'll come back for you."

"I know you will but that is not the point. I cannot move quickly with my injuries."

"We will move together, we will escape. We will run as quickly as the elves of old when they fled Morgoth's demons." Glorfindel's voice held a deadly edge and Erestor realized how old his lover really was. Glorfindel had seen ages that were now only a tale or a horrid memory in Elrond's mind.

"Yes, if you lead how can I not follow?" Erestor was awed and the light in the blue eyes shone brighter as Glorfindel smiled. It seemed almost like the very forces of nature would answer the elf's call but Glorfindel blinked and focused back upon the stretch of land between the woods and their hiding place.

"We still need to move, my love and I suggest that we move _now_!" There was a sudden flash of lighting and it lit up the whole area, blinding them momentarily. Erestor had not even heard the thunder approach as the heavens opened and the rain poured down, soaking them to the skin as he was pulled to his feet and they ran to the dark woods.

He could hear the cries of the orcs as they saw them flee across the grounds but he ignored them in favor of following Glorfindel and trying to stay on his shaking legs. Arrows were flying overhead and he more than once was forced to duck out of the way so he would not get hit.

Finally Glorfindel stopped, breathing heavily as he placed a finger against his lips, listening into the night for sounds of the orcs. The night was still and Erestor doubled over, his leg shaking so bad that he could no longer put any pressure on as it buckled underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Immediately strong hands helped him up and Erestor leaned heavily against Glorfindel. The sounds around the woods seemed muffled to him and his heartbeat thudded in his ears. There were familiar cries in the distant and he could feel Glorfindel's anxiety through the bond but there was nothing he could do about it as he collapsed and the world went dark.

**That is it for now. Another cliffy, I couldn't help myself, review of course. **


	22. In a tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. It has been ages since I had the time to update but I found some time in my schedule. An early Merry Christmas to everybody. Let's begin.**

Images and sounds made him wince, sending spikes of white hot pain through his head as he closed his eyes tightly. His eyes would have been blind anyway. Words were floating at the very edge of his mind but he knew that focusing would only bring about more pain so he tried to stay adrift, in front of the pain.

He was jostled and without a conscious thought his mind opened and he screamed. He could hear people beside him, worried voices blurring together but he paid no mind to it, the pain was the only focus that kept him awake.

He struggled to remember what had happened but for the life of him he couldn't remember what had transpired.

_Easy, Erestor. Do not scream again, my love! You'll draw unwanted attention to us and give our position away. I had to move you because we would have been discovered. I know that you are hurting. I can feel it through the bond._

Erestor's voice pulled away to a whimper as he recognized the wonderful sound of his husband's voice. He turned towards the sound instinctively. The pain was blinding him but he opened his eyes, only seeing in the twilight the shadow of Glorfindel's beloved face.

His elf looked exhausted as no elf should ever look. The blond hair was tied away from the pale face but it wasn't groomed to perfection as it normally was. There was a dark bruise underneath Glorfindel's blue eyes but the stubborn eyes locked with Erestor's own as the elf softly asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful." His voice was raspy and he turned his head to look around. He frowned, pain spiking in his head and for a moment Erestor closed his eyes tightly as he released air through his clenched teeth. If he strained himself he could hear the agonizing cries of orcs in the distance but he turned them out to focus on his surroundings.

They were high up in a tree and it would explain why he was feeling so awful. Erestor had never been very fond of climbing, he wasn't a wood elf and while he could handle himself in any situation, he didn't feel as at ease in a tree then on the ground. He turned back to look at Glorfindel as the elf shifted a little bit.

The older elf was crouched before him on a branch, favoring one leg and the other stretched out before him and Erestor could see the dark stain that tainted the leggings. He glanced back up at his husband and whispered, horrified.

"You are wounded."

"Not nearly as badly as you are. I was afraid that you would not wake up again." Glorfindel's voice was steady but Erestor could hear the deep layer of pain that was hidden from anybody else except his husband. He scowled at Glorfindel but the stubborn big elf refused to back down as he softly said.

"I know that you do not feel comfortable and that you will most likely lecture me about my own safety of climbing with a leg wound but the situation required it. You can lecture me when we can make it back to the Last Homely house. I have been trying to send a message to Elrond but this may take time…"

Erestor blinked against the headache that pulsed behind his eyes as he whispered. "How did you send a message?"

"I have raised the alarm with the battle cries when you fell unconscious. There were elves scouting this area and I hoped that I alarmed them and they have gone to get help. Our horses also will have returned to the house without us and I do know that Elrond worries. We have to wait a little while…"

Glorfindel broke off as he turned his face away towards something that Erestor could not see. Erestor strained to hear but he could not focus with the headache that pounded behind his eyes. He could not remember ever being in so much pain before. He knew that it had happened before but he had most likely just blocked out the pain.

He swallowed thickly as his stomach chose that moment to remind him that he had not eaten anything for two days. His stomach was churning but Erestor managed to keep the bile down. He suspected that he had suffered from a concussion. While elves were creatures who healed quickly a concussion was often a cause for worry.

At least Erestor hoped that it was that because else he could be in a lot of trouble. He forced himself to stay awake, watching through the bleary eyes that ached as he focused upon Glorfindel's face. The angles that were shaded by the light of the rising moon made the elf glow with a hidden light. Erestor knew the strength of Glorfindel's soul and his return from Valinor but it had always seemed like a tale to him.

But now, knowing the elf like he did he understood why Glorfindel always kept that light hidden, even when it shone in his soul and in his eyes without his thoughts and every moment that he looked at Erestor. The light shone brighter when Glorfindel was anger or when he was happy.

"What are you hearing?" He asked softly. At the moment Glorfindel's senses were much keener then his own and Erestor knew that trying to focus on sounds beyond his capacity to hear would only bring about more pain. He could clearly hear the orcs foul language and he hoped that they were away far enough so they would not be discovered.

They spoke beneath their breath but Erestor had never been entirely sure how orcs could always find elves but somehow they did. Perhaps it was because they had once been elves and would always hold a part that was hidden in the blood and the magic of the two races, in the shared history that bound them together.

"I can make out voices but they are too low for me to hear…"

"Are they orcs?"

"No, they speak elvish. They are coming closer and I can hear the nickering of the horses. I believe that it is a company of elves but I have no way of knowing who it is. My wound prevents me from moving and I would not like to leave you alone anyway."

"I can handle myself for a few moments, Glorfindel."

"I cannot move as silent as I once did with my leg wound. I have to wait until they come towards us. They just mentioned our names and I believe that I can hear the bells on Asfaloth but I can be mistaken. I often make sure to keep the bells coiled in cloth so they will not attract unwanted attention."

"They are coming closer, aren't they?" Erestor whispered. He could hear the soft sounds of the elvish voices dancing just beyond his hearing. He tried to focus but it didn't work and he moaned softly, clenching his fingers into a fist as the pain spiked. A slender hand slipped in between his balled up fingers and uncurled them gently.

Erestor glanced up at Glorfindel as the elf softly said. "Just relax, my love. They are closing in…"

Glorfindel froze when there was a sudden noise behind them. The leaves shook in warning and Erestor could feel a shout building up at the back of his throat as a hand clamped down on his shoulder. The hand was gently and Erestor frowned when Glorfindel's face suddenly relaxed in a smile.

"Ah, it is good to see you, mellon nin. Do forgive Erestor; he is a little bit jumpy. We both did not hear you approach." Erestor turned his head when Rowlen stepped into view. The elf was Glorfindel's second in command and an excellent scout. He could feel the tension drained as Rowlen smiled at him.

He tried to smile back but it felt more like a grimace. Rowlen did not seem to mind terribly. The elf glanced down below them and Erestor fought the urge to follow his gaze. Something was called up but it was too low to hear and finally Rowlen said.

"We have managed to lure them away for the moment but they will return. It will take time before they catch our scent. I hope that we can spring the trap before that and kill them. We have to get you out of here and back across the river. Warg riders have been seen on this side of the Misty Mountains…"

Erestor closed his eyes. The very thought of having to move made him feel sick to his stomach and his head ached. His eyes snapped open when he felt the joy that came through the bond and he glanced at Glorfindel. But somebody else was sitting before him. Erestor blinked through the haze that had fallen over his eyes at the darkness. Elrond was sitting before him, staring into his eyes gravely as the lord softly said.

"You are wounded, Erestor. It will not be pleasant for you when we are going to get you down from the tree. Would you like me to drug you?" Immediately Erestor shook his head. He detested the sleeping draught Elrond always made for those in his care who were ill at ease and in pain.

Elrond stopped him by a hand on his shoulder as he softly said. "Erestor, you are in shock and I fear for your sanity, my friend. There is safety in silence and especially now. If you scream because you are in pain you can bring the orcs down upon us. I caution you in this, my friend but I will not do anything that you do not want me to do."

Erestor looked towards Glorfindel. His husband's eyes were watching him closely and he knew that whatever he chose, Glorfindel would allow him and keep him safe.

_What should I do, meleth nin? _

His thoughts were churning as he requested his beloved's opinion. The reply was instantaneous and as gentle as a breath.

_I do not like to see you in pain but if you are not comfortable with then I will suggest a different solution._

_What is your solution? _

_Allow your body to sleep and trust in us to keep you safe. I'll inform you of what happened when you wake up. You do trust us? _

_Of course I do. I suppose that it would be the wisest and the safest solution for us all._

Erestor glanced back to Elrond and nodded, saying. "Very well. You are right…"

Erestor felt more then heard Glorfindel shift until his elf was behind him. He closed his eyes as Elrond took out the necessary draught and held it to his lips, steadying the bottle so Erestor could drink. He grimaced at the taste that flooded his mouth. Almost at once did he feel the tiredness overwhelm him. He tried to fight it but then Glorfindel whispered in his ear.

"Just let go, my love."

And Erestor as he fell asleep in the arms of his beloved and he knew no more.

**Alright this is it. It is kind of a cliffy :P. So the next chapter Glorfindel walks back with Elrond. Will they get out safely? Review of course. **


	23. coming home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I assumed that I updated earlier but I seem to have been mistaken. Anyway, let's begin.**

Glorfindel pretended that the slow trot of the horse didn't bother him that much. He kept a firm grip on his husband's slim waist. Erestor was still out cold due to the sleeping potion and Glorfindel had all the time in the world to gaze upon the handsome face. Erestor was pale, too pale for his liking but Elrond insisted that he would mend fully. Glorfindel was glad for that.

"How are you holding up, Glorfindel?" Glorfindel turned his head to look at Elrond as the lord rode beside him, magnificent on his horse.

"I'm doing well, my lord." Glorfindel refused to show how much he was hurting. That was neither the time nor the place. He needed to be strong for Erestor now.

"You know I could ride with Erestor if that is what you want. He is merely drowsing and the sleeping potion is not really all that powerful. It merely helps him to give in easier." Elrond pulled his horse up next to Glorfindel so he could inspect his leg. Sure fingers slowly probed the wound and Glorfindel hissed. It hurt like hell and Glorfindel had felt how hot hell had been when he had fought that Balrog. The pain spread up his leg as his hand shook. He forced them away from Erestor, afraid he would hurt his husband.

The white horse underneath him slowed to a stop, sensing his master's distress. The company around them slowed to a stop as well before they spread out, intending to keep the area safe. "I think that you should allow Erestor to ride with somebody else and come and ride with me so that you can give that leg of yours some rest." Elrond's voice was the voice of a healer and Glorfindel knew his friend would brook no argument from him.

"I could allow Glorfindel to ride with me so that you can keep an eye upon lord Erestor." Rowlen drew up next to them and Glorfindel hid his groan. His second in command was a well mannered elf and he liked him but how must this look to his men?

Rowlen was always kind and he would not seek to embarrass Glorfindel so he nodded and finally said. "Very well, I shall sit behind you then. There is no need for you to support my weight. I am not a helpless maiden."

"If that is what you prefer, sir." Rowlen was wise to keep his opinion to himself. Glorfindel sighed and then slowly dismounted. He allowed Elrond to swing up behind Erestor, doing so quickly and efficiently without even disturbing the slumbering elf. Glorfindel stood blinked still when Rowlen held a hand down to his general so Glorfindel could swing up.

Glorfindel tried to swing up in one go but his leg refused to cooperate. It nearly buckled under the pressure and Glorfindel swallowed thickly before he took a deep breath and mounted the horse. He settled behind Rowlen, ignoring the pain that throbbed in his thigh. He would not show any weakness in front of his people, not to those men that had fought alongside of him.

"Are you alright, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel wanted to snap but he took another deep breath and then said. "I am in pain but the discomfort is no worse than it was while I was riding."

"You should ask something for the pain from Elrond but I shall take care not to jostle you too much, mellon nin."

"I thank you for that, Rowlen."

"It was the same thing you did when I was in this position and I know how embarrassing it can be. But you have nothing to be ashamed off, you are among friends." Glorfindel allowed himself to be placated. He knew that it was a silly fear but for as long as he could remember tales of his bravery had outflow his reputation. He was used to being brave and Erestor was the only one who ever saw him afraid. Except for this time, this time Glorfindel had kept himself bravely together because if he showed his fear then Erestor would be upset as well and he didn't want that for his wounded husband.

He stretched, wincing as it pulled at the wound on his leg before he relaxed and allowed his mind to drift. He knew that Elrond always travelled with his best men so they did not need to fear that they would be attacked. But how could he have missed the orcs so completely? He always watched for these things.

It was partly his fault that Erestor was hurt. He sighed. It wasn't easy to protect his husband when the orcs were so hell bend on destroying the elves, it could not be done. Glorfindel should be lucky that neither of them had paid with their lives.

They would be well again and they would hunt down those orcs. They would pay with their lives, Glorfindel swore. He would make them pay for harming his Erestor.

He must have fallen asleep at one point because he was gripped in the memory of his city burning. The orcs and dark forces had attacked and Glorfindel and a select few had fought back, allowing the others to flee. He shook his head sharply, the memory of the Balrog burning his flesh. It had been agony until his body had finally released his spirit and he had woken up in the Halls of Mandos. He suppose that he should have been glad that he had been given another chance because if it hadn't been for him to get his body back then he wouldn't have met Erestor and fallen in love with him.

He sighed and opened his eyes. His place should be with Erestor now. He glanced around and found that Elrond was riding beside him, his arms around his old friend and holding Erestor gently yet tightly. It was almost as if Elrond could feel Glorfindel's eyes upon him because he turned and smiled as he said.

"He will be alright, Glorfindel. He responds well to me but he is in pain. There is no swelling of his brain but he will have a headache for a few days. He has suffered a blow to the head but eventually the confusion, dizziness and all other symptoms will fade with some rest. How is your leg, my friend?"

"I am not sure. I do not think I can stand on it."

"You could have just told me that you wanted to spend more time in bed with your husband. I would have gladly given you the days off instead of having you ride off and us having to come in search for you."

"You know that we did not mean to frighten you."

"I know, Glorfindel. Be at ease, my friend. II know that you do not go and seek for trouble, it usually comes out and finds you without help." Glorfindel shook his head when he saw the gentle smile on Elrond's face. The worst part about this joke was probably that Elrond thought he was being funny. "You could at least pretend that you like it." Elrond finally grumbled and Rowlen laughed.

"See, Rowlen likes my jokes."

"That is because you are his lord and he is afraid that you will make him move out."

"Oh and you are not afraid of that?"

"You cannot live without me so I have nothing to fear. And besides, if you make me move then Erestor will move with me and I know for a fact that you cannot live without him because he is the reason your paperwork is always up to date. You cannot fire us or make us move or anything else." Glorfindel had to laugh but it jostled his body too much and that was hurting him.

"You are rambling." Elrond saw fit to inform him, steering his horse around a large bolder. They were close to Rivendell and Glorfindel could not wait to be in his own bed, with his arms around Erestor and he could sleep.

He knew that a fuss was going to be made when they arrived home, their wounds had to be seen to, there would be people who wanted to come and say hello and make certain that they were safe. And no doubt the children would want to see for themselves that they were well. Glorfindel sighed; it seemed that his bed was going to be a long way off.

Elrond must have caught his look because he asked. "Do you long for home?"

"Of course I do. I do not usually take kindly to being chased across the woods by a band of orcs when I am on vacation with my beloved. This was supposed to be part of our honeymoon but then I suppose when I'm off duty then the woods go to the orcs as we can all see."

"Oh shush you or I'm bucking you off the horse and you can find somebody else to ride with." Rowlen suddenly cut in. Glorfindel grimaced. He realized what he had said.

Rowlen was in command when Glorfindel was absent, wounded or otherwise unable and he had just insulted his friend.

"I apologize."

"It is alright. If you can joke around with my skills then I'm sure that you feel better." Rowlen looked over his shoulder and grinned at Glorfindel. Glorfindel merely shook his head. These were supposed to be his friends and they were busy taunting him when he was wounded.

_Glorfindel__, where are we? I can barely sense you._

_You have been drugged my love._

_But you aren't riding behind me. I do not know these hands that hold me even when they are very gentle._

_Elrond is riding behind you. I kept falling asleep and my leg is hurting pretty bad. I'm riding with Rowlen._

_I would have loved to see that sight. But I'm too tired at the moment. I...I think I will go back to napping. Will you wake me once we are home? _

_Yes, once we are in bed and you are in my arms, that is home to me…_

And despite Glorfindel saying that he would never drift off on a horse, he laid his head against Rowlen's shoulder and fell asleep, dreaming of home.

**I hope you liked it. So the next chapter will be about their homecoming. I know it is slightly shorter but I'm so tired and my life has been way to hectic so be glad that it is done. Review please. **


	24. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm so ****sorry; it has been forever since I last wrote this story. I have been far too busy lately. Anyway, let's begin.**

Glorfindel was right that their coming home was chaotic at best. Horses streamed into the courtyard, filling it to the brim as men dismounted and families searched for their loved ones.

Rowlen remained seated until somebody else was on the ground that could extend a hand to Glorfindel to help him dismount. Even then Glorfindel nearly fell from the horse like a sack of potatoes.

Only Elrond's fast reflexes and those of a nearby warrior saved Glorfindel from an ungraceful fall. Glorfindel ground his teeth to prevent from himself from crying out. His leg throbbed and buckled underneath him, making him sag like a ragdoll in the arms that supported him.

He tried to crane his neck to try and find Erestor but he couldn't find his husband. "Stop struggling and allow us to help you inside. Erestor will not be far away. He is capable of walking."

"You drugged him." Glorfindel groaned with pain.

"That was hours ago and I am awake now. I am strong enough to walk now. "

Glorfindel tried to turn towards Erestor's voice but he couldn't. Not without overbalancing himself or the ones that held him steady.

_Easy my love, you have been so strong, allow yourself to be taken care of._

_Erestor!_

With the reassurance that came from the bond, Glorfindel allowed himself to be carrying inside. He focused upon Erestor's presence in his mind and thus did not object when he was carried into the Infirmary.

An empty bed was just a sigh away of heaven and when Glorfindel struggled to rise again and Erestor sat down next to him, he really was in heaven. He focused upon his elf, seeing the drawn gaze of his husband as the keen eyes rose to meet his.

"Let them help you! I will not be far away."

"No, he will be in a bed next to you." Elrond's voice was strict but Erestor merely smiled.

"Do give into the potion Elrond will feel you momentarily. It will make you feel much better and I shall be here the entire time."

It was a promise and Glorfindel knew that Erestor would honor it as such. So he drank the tea Elrond gave him, without his lord having to force it down his throat and as the world became a pleasant haze in which Glorfindel didn't have to participate, he drifted.

He watched the commotion around him with uninterested eyes. He only felt the slightest twitches of pain and while it would bother him and prevented him from going to sleep, he contented himself with watching instead.

Elrond's voice was a soft lull but the bond buzzed in his mind and told him exactly what Erestor was feeling. It was a dulled and not as intense as before but Glorfindel didn't care. As long as Erestor was alive and well then he would be fine.

He finally did sleep into dreams. Memories long buried rose again to torment him and he dreamed of Erestor being trapped in the city they had sought to save. He dreamed of being forced to leave Erestor behind and knowing no matter what he did he could not save his beloved.

He woke with a scream that brought his lord running to his bedside. Expert hands held him steady as he fought against whoever held him.

"Release me! I have to go and save Erestor! I cannot leave him behind! I cannot die and remain in Valinor without him. Why should I be reborn while he is forced to wander the Halls of Mandos for all of eternity while I should roam Middle Earth in search of one who walks here no more?"

"What is he saying?"

"He is delusional. The leg must have gotten infected, no matter how many times we rinsed the wound. It is the only thing that explains his fever. Leave us and go and fetch lord Erestor. He should be able to calm his husband."

"But lord Elrond, he only stepped out for a moment to take a bath and partake in some food and to greet your sons…"

"I do not care if he is standing in the privy, fetch him!"

Still Glorfindel struggled as he searched for Erestor.

"Glorfindel, stop it at once! You are in Rivendell and Erestor well. He will be here soon."

The general continued to struggle, trying to escape. Suddenly a warm presence in his mind forced him to relax as a voice whispered. "Stop struggling, my love. I am here, even when you cannot see me."

_Erestor, what's happening to me?_

_You need to calm down, love. You were delusional and you thought that you were fighting the orcs…._

_There was a city burning…._

Glorfindel shook his head sharply at the memories that arose and he told himself sternly to focus on his lover's presence. It was soothing and soon he could feel himself waking as if somebody had doused him with a bucket of cold water. He immediately felt better.

He gazed around with clear eyes, taking in the pale face of Elrond as the elven lord smiled. "It is good to have you back again, Glorfindel."

He merely gazed up at Elrond and Erestor. They were looking worried but he knew that everything was going to be alright since he was home and so was Erestor.

"I thought you would not leave me." He asked softly of his husband. The dark eyes widen and then Erestor leaned down as he said.

"I'm sorry, Glorfindel. I did promise that didn't I? I was called away unexpectantly because the twins wanted to see if we were alright and Celebrian did not think it would be wise if they were to come in and disturb you."

A hand stroked his hair and Glorfindel relaxed, sighing softly. He felt better already. His leg no longer pained him and because of the pressure he could safely assume that the wound had been stitched and bandaged. It would have to keep off of it for a reasonable amount of time but it was no matter. He was home.

Lips brushed his forehead and he glanced up at Erestor. He smiled.

"Can you excuse us for a moment, Elrond? I have to talk to Glorfindel."

"Of course, Erestor, simply call for me if there is anything that you need."

And with those words and a pointed look at Glorfindel to remind him to stay in bed and rest, Elrond left them alone.

"Now what managed to frighten you so? You normally do not dream that badly."

"I was afraid and hurt and in such an unguarded moment memories arise of things I have seen or done. I merely combined them in my mind and thought I was leaving you behind when we fled…" The blue eyes darkened and Glorfindel shivered, despite the blanket and the temperature in the room.

Erestor dropped a kiss on top of his head and said. "Do not dwell on it. We are both safe now…"

"But it could very well have been differently. They could have killed us and I would have lost you…"

"You would not have lost me, Glorfindel. I would have found a way to come back to you! The Valar would not be able to keep me away from you. Even if I would have to haunt you as a spirit or swim back from Valinor, I would do so to be with you!"

Glorfindel laughed a musical sound that was often heard but not this carefree. He grinned up at his lover and said with a wink. "You would do that for me. The Valar would not like your stubborn streak but it pleases me that we shall not be separated."

"We shall never be separated, I swore an oath to you and I am not an oath breaker."

"I know, my love. I am glad that you feel that way about me."

"I thought that I made that clear every day." Gently pushing Glorfindel away, Erestor sat down next to his husband. Glorfindel rested his head against Erestor's side as the councilor wrapped an arm about him.

"You do. I feel it through the bond every moment of each day. Though I do not think that Elrond will be pleased with us, now. We still didn't have a proper honeymoon."

"I doubt he will allow us to go on another trip except with a company of elves to keep us safe. I still wonder how we managed to land in this predicament. I know that you have a knack for getting yourself into trouble and that trouble does find you but this is ridiculous. Who knew that a company of orcs would stumble upon us?"

"They should not have managed to best me. I am supposed to be one of the best warriors in Rivendell and looked at what happened. This cannot happen again. How can I be the general who leads Elrond's armies when I cannot even protect myself and my husband?" Glorfindel cried out.

"You were overwhelmed and wounded and worried for me. That would disqualify even the strongest and best warrior. When the odds are even you are the greatest…"

"But I am supposed to be the greatest or at least able to protect somebody even when the odds are against me."

"You have done your fair share, Glorfindel. You killed a Balrog, what more do you want to proof? Enemies shiver in their boots when they hear your name being whispered. Not stop fretting and get some rest else Elrond will kick me from the room because I am not contributating to your rest."

Glorfindel merely smiled and said. "You being here make it bearable and I would probably leave the bed to go in search of you!"

"Are you afraid of being alone then?"

"Of course not." Glorfindel lied through his teeth but he knew that Erestor could feel exactly what he wasn't saying. His blue eyes rose up to meet his husband and Erestor merely scowled down at him as he said.

"Do not attempt to lie at me, my husband. I can see right through you."

Yet Erestor's voice was affectionate and Glorfindel smiled. He turned on his side, which took some time and ached a lot so he could slip an arm Erestor's chest and cuddle up to him. The smaller elf shifted a little and then settled into the bed next to him.

"Do not let me keep you from my rest, you need it."

"I rest easier with you here."

The golden elf purred and as he drifted off, he was unaware of the fond look on his husband's face as Erestor softly said, kissing the top of his head. "And that is another reason why I would always come back to you, Glorfindel, because you deserve to rest easy after everything you have done and seen. Sleep easy, my love, I will be at your side always.

**Yes, I know short but I can't help it, a time schedule and an absent muse will do that to you. Review please. **


End file.
